Pocahontas II: Pepsicanough's Adventures
by Kamahontas
Summary: Okay, it's my first Pocahontas story since 2 years. It doesn't have anything common with Disney's Pocahontas II, well yeah, somebody's going to England, but not Pocahontas... Hope you'll like it. Please revew.
1. Chapter 1 The first adventure

"Calm down. I'm here with you." Whispered Smith as Pocahontas flew into his arms. "Northing's going to take us apart now."

"John." He heard shaking voice of the girl.

"It's alright. Don't cry." John tried to cheer Pocahontas up, but suddenly he heard angry Radcliffe ordering to start fight with Indians. The captain looked around and when he saw what is going to happen, he ran through whole big rock to save chief Powhatan from the shot.

Radcliffe didn't pay any attention to who is standing on a line of a shot, and the ball for Powhatan reached Smith's left side.

The captain fell down on the ground overthrew with pain. Last thing he saw before loosing consistences, was Pocahontas' face.

Next morning Smith had to return to England, because his wound was too strong to recover without professional medical help.

Just before John's departure Pocahontas came to say good-bye.

"Come with me?" He asked with faith.

The girl looked at her father.

"You know your own path, daughter."

Again she looked at John.

"My place is here." She cried.

"Than, I will stay with you."

"No, you have to go back." Smith saw tears rolling down her face.

"But, I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happens, I will always be with you. Forever."

They kissed each other passionately, for the very last time.

Later on Pocahontas was watching the sail ship bringing John Smith to his home land.

Time passed very fast, especially for Pocahontas, who even didn't notice when her son grew up and turned to be seven. He was named by his grandfather Pepsicanough, however nobody ever explained this name to the boy.

Other kids were talking about their names and meaning of each of them.

"Hey, what your name means, Pepsicanough?" Asked one of his best friends.

"I don't know. My mum told me that I'll get know it in its time."

"But why?!"

"Listen, if she says so, I will respect this." With that the boy left the village and narrowed to Jamestown.

He loved the colony, even didn't knowing why, he felt like he belonged more to English than to Algonquian people.

Pepsicanough wasn't a typical Indian boy. He had different color of eyes, the were blue instead of brown or black, and his skin wasn't like his mother's. Sometimes the boy wondered why he looks so different. Once he asked Pocahontas about his father, but she said that he's too young to understand. Everybody treated him like almost adult man, besides his mother, who always avoided difficult problems. He also knew that everybody are hiding something about him.

The boy entered the small church in Jamestown. The priest saw him, and gave a sign to come closer.

"Welcome, my boy. How are you?"

"Good morning. I'm good, but a bit upset..."

"May I help you?"

"Yes, but my mum can't know about it, sir."

"Of course, it will be your confession. Only God, you and me will know what we'll talk about."

They sat down on one of church benches, and started talking.

"Why my mum never baptized me, even if she should?" Asked the boy.

"Maybe because she's not either. But why you're asking? You are only seven, and you ask so adult question?"

"Because I don't feel like I belonged here. I'm much different. Look at me, sir. My eyes are blue, my skin is more bright than other's in my village. I wonder... Was my father English?" The pastor was shocked. "Was he?!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Because of how am I look like, because I feel much better with English people than in my village, and my mother never told me who is, or was, my father."

"I'm afraid that I'm not the one to tell you, my boy." Said the man calmly.

"Mr. Hunt, you know the truth, am I right?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I promised this to your mother."

Pepsicanough ran off from the colony crying. When he was in half way to his village, he noticed a raccoon sitting on a branch.

"Wingapo, Meeko!" Called the boy.

The animal jumped on boy's shoulder.

"Why nobody wants to tell me the truth of who I really am? I'm sure that if you could speak, you would tell me if my father was English, wouldn't you?" Asked Pepsicanough sadly.

Meeko came back on the tree and in few seconds he was near the boy again with something golden in his mouth, and he gave it to the kid.

'John Smith' was written on this round object. The native turned thing over and recognized it as a compass, that kids in Jamestown played with when they were bored.

"Who is John Smith?" Asked Pepsicanough, but he was alone.

The boy started to walk to the village, but he heard the voice of Pocahontas' friend, Nakoma.

"Pepsicanough!"

"Oh, wingapo, auntie."

"Why you're walking so slow and sadly? You're always so playful, and now... What's going on?"

"Do you know who is John Smith?"

"Well... he is your mother's friend. He left Virginia couple years ago."

"If you know him, probably you know something about meaning of my name and who is my father."

"Will you keep the secret?"

"I will."

"Pocahontas will kill me for that... but I think you should know. John Smith is the name of your father. This compass, you're holding, belonged to John. But, Pepsicanough, please don't tell anybody, not now."

"Why?"

"Nobody's to tell you, only your mother when she will decide it's time for that. Probably because your father is English, and you noticed that our tribe rather don't like people from Jamestown."

"Yeah... Alright, I won't tell anybody. La-tee-nah for telling me the truth."

"You are almost adult, you should know it, even if your mother says something different." Said Nakoma as they reached the gate of Comoco.

The boy was sleeping very hardly that night, he dreamed about unknown country and father who was a stranger for him. Pocahontas was watching her son, and she noticed something shining in kid's hands. After few minutes the woman recognized John Smith's compass.

'Oh Ahone! Who told him and who gave him that?" She suddenly stood up and ran to Nakoma's wigwam. "Come one, Nakoma, we have to talk!"

"What happened?" Asked the friend.

"Why you gave John's compass to Pepsicanough?!"

"I didn't. He already had it when I met him in the woods. So, if it's clear, let me go and sleep. Good night."

"Does he know about John?" Pocahontas grabbed he friend's arm.

"What if he does?"

"How could you?! What will he think about us now?"

"That you lied to him for all his life. That his own mother hide everything about his father, and maybe even you forgot John! I would agree with him. You weren't fair with Pepsicanough! Everybody else knows both parents, at least from stories! Yes, I did tell him that John Smith is his father."

"Even if I told you to never tell him! John is a past, he won't come back here, probably he has big family and even doesn't want to remember about romance with Indian girl! Now Pepsicanough will think that his father hates him, because Smith will never come to Chesapeake again!"

"Maybe the boy should go to England and find John Smith!?"

"Funny, seven years ago you weren't happy that I have affair with English, and now?"

"I changed my mind after couple events. I think you should at least write a letter to John Smith!"

Arguing of two women wake Pepsicanough up.

'That's my chance to escape from here!' Thought the boy. He packed couple belongings and sprang through the village to dark woods and narrowed to Jamestown. He knew that in couple of hours the ship to England sails from the fort, and boy wanted to go there, even if he had to hide in hold of the ship for all four months. When he reached the fort, he entered governor's office and left short message for Pocahontas, that he escapes from Virginia, and to not look for him.

"So, what you're going to do now?" Asked the officer.

"Well, dunno. I will just what my heart will tell me to do." Answered Pepsicanough and left the office.

Near the ship he noticed big boxes and decided to jump into one of them.

Couple hours later he felt that somebody's taking the box on deck. Pepsicanough almost jumped in act of joy. At last he will meet his father! Suddenly he heard captain calling all crew on upper deck. The two men holding the box just threw it on the floor, the boy fell down, but nobody was seem to notice, 'till evening when somebody from crew came to take some wine.

"Hey, boy, who are you?"

"I..." He cleaned his throat and said: "My name is Pepsicanough, and I'm going to meet my father."

"Oh no, kid. You're going to see my captain now." Laughed the man.

"Alright." the boy said bravely. "Let's go than."

They went up on the main deck.

"Captain, we have unexpected passenger, sir."

A tall fat man with black hair, wore expensive clothes came closer to Pepsicanough.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

From the behind of captain came another man, tall but very thin with a big smile on his face.

"Pepsicanough, how did you get here?"

"Mr. Wiggins! I jumped into one of boxes."

Wiggins smiled, and turned to the officer.

"Captain, now I'm responsible for this boy, for all our way to London. I know him, he's my friend's son."

"Alright, but if he slip up just once!"

"Don't worry, he won't, if he will, you can throw me to the water." Again Wiggins looked at native. "Come with me."

They sat down on some woods on lower deck, and started talking.

"Does your mother know about your trip?"

"No, I escaped, sir. She lied to me for all my life."

"What do you mean?"

"She never told me that John Smith is my father."

"Captain John Smith?!"

"Do you know him?"

"Of course! He is a hero, a living legend! I thought that I know all gossips about him, but I never heard that Captain Smith has a son."

"At least, I'm not the only one who didn't know. So he really is a friend of my mother?"

"Well... yeah, I would use even much stronger word, but you are a kid, so I won't."

"I'm not a stupid kid, Mr. Wiggins. In my mother's trip in three years I will be adult. So you can use word lover, O.K.?"

They talked for couple hours that night, as they used to for the rest of the journey.

As soon as Pepsicanough stood on the land, he started to walk through crowded streets of London. He was looking around and enjoying this completely new world. The boy saw his reflection in one of big windows of a shop. At last he felt like he belonged somewhere. He wore British shirt, trousers and shoes, which gave him Wiggins.

As he reached the market square, he noticed tall handsome, fair man, standing on the corner, who seemed to know everything about everyone in this city.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm looking for captain John Smith."

"You're talking to him, kid."

"Could we speak somewhere, in privacy?" Asked seven-year-old boy, what was surprise to John, that a kid can behave so adult.

"Where are your parents?"

"Well, that's why I'm here."

"Am I to believe, you're alone?"

"In England? Yes, I am."

"Okay, come with me, we can talk in my workshop."

After a quarter they entered to small flat, full of maps, pencils, and old books. John Smith asked Pepsicanough to have a sit, when he was making fire on fireside.

"Do you remember Pocahontas?" Asked Pepsicanough.

Smith was still back to his guest, but now he turned to him, and looked carefully at the boy.

"I do. Why you're asking?"

"She's my mother."

Now Smith sat in front of the native.

"How is she? Did she find husband who is kind for her? I mean is your father good for her?"

"Well, actually... you are my father. My mum never got married. How about you? Do you have wife and kids?"

John was silent. He just couldn't believe that he has a son. But at last he forced himself to speak.

"No, I'm still alone. My only family, I thought, is my sister." Captain came closer to Pepsicanough. "I have a son, and I even didn't know about you." He looked at the kid. "Yes, you have similar fairness to your mother... but your eyes are blue, like mine. When mum told you about me?"

"She didn't. Meeko gave me your compass, there was written the name. I asked untie Nakoma, and she told me that you are my father."

"Oh, God! I'm talking to my son, and I even don't know his name..." The boy noticed father's shining eyes.

"I'm Pepsicanoug."

"What about the last name?"

"Just this, just Pepsicanough"

"Why your mother didn't give you English name going with Smith?"

"I have no idea, she's a bit strange. She never told me about you, and she wasn't very happy when I was going to Jamestown. Mum knew that I belong more to English than to Algonquians. She looks like she doesn't want me to have anything common with British. Even this I'm half English."

"Pocahontas has changed..." Smith whispered sadly.

"Dad?"

Captain smiled.

"I never thought I would hear somebody call me in this way..."

"Just like me, that I could have a father."

John grabbed the boy.

"Will you allow me to be your father? I know that I wasn't with you for first seven years, but now I can take care of you."

"I can stay here?" Asked surprised Pepsicanough.

"Of course, you can, my boy. Of course."

Next morning Pepsicanough slept very long. His father was watching the boy and thinking about those all years spent in loneliness, without knowing about his son, and without Pocahontas.

'Why I never came back to Virginia? Why I did agree with king, and stayed here for so long?' He felt guilty, really guilty.

John exited the room, where the boy was sleeping, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When he was looking for an extra cup, from the cupboard fall down a small wallet. Captain remembered it very well. He got it from Pocahontas. Again Smith's thoughts came back to that time spent with his beloved woman.

'Will she allow me to became her husband and Pepsicanough's father?' Captain's head was full of thoughts.

"Good morning, dad." Son's voice surprised John.

He turned to the boy.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"I did. Where are my clothes?" Asked boy wore his father's long shirt as pajamas.

"On the chair in your room."

"I thought they're yours..."

"They were. I just fixed them to suit you."

"Thanks, dad! At last I will look like British... well... besides my long hair..."

John Smith smiled.

"You speak English very well. Who thought you? Pocahontas?"

"Oh no, I learned in Jamestown, mum only thought me Algonquin."

"Jesus! She really wants to have an Indian son, like you hadn't British father!"

"This is the reason why I escaped. I want to be in between both cultures, even closer to English."

"I'll try to do everything to make you happy, my boy." He hold the boy. "We will talk about your needs during breakfast, okay?"

"Sure!"

The rest of the morning they spent on getting know each other better and better. John went with his son to do shopping and later they took a long walk along the Thames river.

"So, do you really like England more than Chesapeake?"

"Yeah! Here somethings happen all the time, here are so many people! Virginia is boring."

"Funny, I would say 'boring' about England." Laughed the captain.

"May I ask you something?"

"I'm your father, you can ask me whatever you want." Said Smith smiling.

"Why you didn't come back to Jamestown, and why you ever left?"

"I had to go to London, because I was wounded, and it was too serious to stay. Of course, I asked your mother if she'll go with me, but she decided to stay in Virginia. And why I never came back...? I don't know how to explain this to a kid, and I don't want you to think that I don't care about you and your mum. Probably the simplest way to say it is that the king ordered me to stay in London and work for him."

"But if you could, would you come back?"

"At any time. Last night I was thinking for very long about it. Would you like to go to Chesapeake?"

"No! I want to stay with you!"

"I meant that we could go together, you and me. And what do you think about me asking your mother to marry me?"

Pepsicanough just put his arms around his father's neck. He's going to have complete family, with both parents!

Father and son were walking till early afternoon, when John Smith said that they have to go to the workshop, because his sister will come for Saturday dinner.

"Will she be angry that I'm here?" Asked Pepsicanough. "Am I to stay in room during her visit?"

"Of course, not! She'll be happy that she has nephew. My sister loves kids. But you have to be patient, your aunt may have some trouble with pronunciation of Pepsicanough, she never met anybody from Algonquian nation before."

"Can't I just get normal name? I feel stupid when I hear laughter of kids in fort. I'm not Indian, not only."

"I'm not sure what your mother would say about this. It's a very serious decision, I can't make it on my own. Only what I can do is just call you with English name, but you won't be baptized, do you know what I mean?"

"But still, could you really just give me a name?"

"I can, but it won't like you were baptized, alright?"

"Okay."

In a way back to the flat, John Smith started to mention English names, and when he said 'Thomas', Pepsicanough looked more carefully at his father.

"You like it? Is it a name, you would like to have?"

"It's nice one, and sounds good with Smith." John was very glad to hear Pepsicanough saying that his surname is Smith.

"Oh, that's what I will do without your mother's knowledge, I will give you the last name, the same as I have. Tomorrow morning I will go and settle it at the king's court."

Pepsicanough was sitting on kitchen chair, observing his father, who was preparing dinner. Nice surprise for the boy was that even his father was busy, he still talked with his son.

"Thomas, if you're bored, take a book and read, or take some sheets of paper and draw, you don't have to sit at one place for all the time." Said John when he noticed the boy still on the same chair.

"I can't read." said the boy silently with embrace. "Nobody ever taught me..."

"Don't worry, you still have time to learn."

"So, you won't think I'm stupid, because I have no idea about reading?"

"No, more important is that you can speak English fluently. As I guess your mum doesn't use my language, only hers."

"Right. All I know about English, I have learned in Jamestown."

"You can always ask me. We have lots of time, next month sails the ship to Virginia, and the voyage takes about four more, so we have five months, during this time you'll learn how to read. Of course, I won't force you to do this."

"Great!"

"Oh, by the way. What caused you to find me?"

Pepsicanough told John about kids in village, Pocahontas's mastery, captain's compass given to the boy by Meeko, and finally Nakoma, who told him the truth abut John Smith.

"So, if I understood you correctly, your mother asked everybody to never tell you that you have an English father. Did she avoid English for all the time?"

"Since I can remember."

"Well, whatever, now you're here, and I can take care of you.

It was an hour before John Smith's sister visit, when Pepsicanough asked his father to do one more favor.

"Dad, could you cut my hair? I don't want to look like a savage."

"You're not a savage, nobody is. But yeah, sure, if you only want to have it shorter, no problem."

Few minutes later, the boy was watching hie reflection. If his skin was more bright, he would look like every English boy, because of what Pepsicanough was very glad.

"La-tee-nah... I mean, thank you, dad."

"Don't worry, I know Algonquian, your mother taught me some time ago."

"So she knows English, but she never use it? Or does she know it so bad?"

"No, not really. As far as I can remember, she speaks English quite well."

"I never heard her using it."

They had to finish their conversation, because somebody knocked to the door.

To the hall entered young woman with long blond hair, wearing long light-pink dress.

"Hello, John! How are you?"

"Hi, Juliet! I never felt better. How are you?" Asked Smith holding his sister.

"I'm fine, thanks. You seem to be very happy, I haven't see you like this since you were about to go to the New World."

"You're going to meet the cause of my happiness." He said with a big smile. "Thomas!" John called and to the hall went small boy with short black hair, dressed blue shirt, and indigo pants.

"This is my son." Smith was very proud to say it. "He came here from Virginia to find me."

The young woman was really surprised but she was glad as well, that her brother won't be alone, anymore.

"Hello, I'm Juliet, your father's younger sister." She said.

"Good afternoon, I'm Thomas." The boy used his new name to not shock his aunt.

"As I can see you speak English very well." Smiled Juliet.

"Thank you, madam."

The woman started to laugh.

"I'm your aunt, you don't have to call me 'madam'."

John smiled to his son.

"See? I told you, she'll like you."

Two weeks before trip to Virginia, John Smith took Pepsicanough to the court for meeting with the king and the Queen.

"Your Majesty, this is my son, Thomas." Said Smith with a big bow in front of the royal family.

"Very well, Smith." The king said with small smile. "So, you will leave us, captain. Well, it's your decision, you have done the job for me and now you are free, but I would like you to become a main governor of Virginia."

"Your Majesty, I'm really honored by this, however, I have to deny, I'm going to be real father for this boy and good husband for his mother."

"You know, Smith, that I will not agree for such marriage. No Englishman is allow to have Indian wife, not now. If you will marry this girl, you will not have any possibility of coming back to Brittan. Yes, your son will have your last name as you asked, but he is not British citizen."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Said John and with a bow, he left the room.

As Smith and Pepsicanough reached the street and already had the Tower Hill behind, the boy asked his father why the king was angry with John.

"Well, because I didn't agree with him. I tried to be polite, but still, the king just can't understand that someone can say 'no'. Some people just can't understand that family is most important in the world."

"Dad, what meant the king by that I'll have your last name, but I won't be English citizen?"

John Smith sighed hardly.

"It means that according to law, you are my son, but you don't have any possibility of living here, like I can now."

"Is it that I'm not British?"

"In some way, you're right, but remember, Jamestown has its own rules, so you can be a Jamestown citizen."

"I can't understand English world." The boy was upset.

"Don't worry. In couple months we'll be home, and everything will be clear for us."

They were close to captain's workshop, when John stopped in front of jewelery store.

"Come on. I need your help." Said Smith and entered the shop.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Chose a ring for your mother."

"Why?"

"I will explain it when we'll be home." Smiled John. "So, are you going?"

Pepsicanough followed his father and began to turning around in amaze. He have never seen such things. Rings, necklaces, earrings and many other beautiful jewelery were everywhere! Room was shining with sunlight mirrored in diamonds and thousandths of expensive stones. The boy was really amazed with the store.

"You see something like this for the first time, eh?"

"Yes. But dad, why we're here?"

"As I told you, to buy a ring for your mother. It is an old tradition, that the man when he wants to ask his beloved woman to marry him, he buys a ring for her."

"So, you really will...?"

"Yeah, I promise." Smith smiled a bit sadly now. "I'm not sure if Pocahontas will agree, but I feel I gotta try. And even if she won't, I'll stay in Virginia, don't worry. You'll have me whenever you will need help."

John saw tears in Pepsicanough's eyes.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's because... I'd never even dreamed you'll accept me."

The captain held the boy.

"Of course, I did. If I knew about you earlier, I would leave everything and go to Chesapeake."

"What if mum won't allow me to be with you? What if she'll be angry cause I came here to find you?"

"She can't forbid you to meet me. I am your father, and he won't change it, Pocahontas just must accept the fact that now you have both parents!"

In the late afternoon to Smith's flat came Juliet, and brought some news.

"John, do you remember that next week the contract between us and this family who lives in our parents' house will be ended? I think, it's time, ... to sell it."

"Are you serious?!? I thought you wanted to move there, as soon, as it's possible." Captain was surprised by his sister's words.

"Yes, I did, but now..., you're leaving to Virginia, probably you'll stay there for rest of your life..., Hope you won't sell this flat... I could live here. Really, I have enough of this old clerk and his crazy kids, well actually, they're almost adult. I hate to teach them! Especially the youngest son, he's so stupid! He even can't make a correct sentence!"

"Like me." Said Thomas, who just entered the room.

"No, my dear. You can do this, and even if you make some mistakes, you're only seven, and you lived in Indian village for all your life long. It's normal. This boy, who is my stupidest student I ever had, is eleven! And since he was born, he was among English people." Smiled Juliet, and grabbed the boy.

"If we're talking about Virginia... I'm not sure if I can leave you here. I think you're right, I won't come back here, and I would like to be sure, you're safe and sound."

"I can take care of myself." Said the young woman with a big grin.

John sighed and looked at his sister.

"Listen, you will do whatever you want, but I think it would be good, if you went with us to Chesapeake. Of course, I don't want to force you, it'll be your decision."

"I'm not sure. You know Virginian reality, but I don't. You've been there, people there know and like you. And thanks to this wonderful boy, you belong to Virginia."

"Just like you. I'm your brother, if I belong somewhere, you do as well."

"Oh, untie, please, go with us!" Said Pepsicanough with a faith in his voice.

Juliet sat on the armchair and focused her gaze on the fireplace.

"Come on, she needs a while to think." Said John and with his son, moved to second room.

"Dad, why untie, doesn't want to go? Am I the reason?" Asked the boy, when he sat sadly on his bed.

"No, my boy. Juliet is sad because she began to think about our parents again. I mean, because this house she was talking about, and because she have to decide, if she stays here alone, or if she's going to Virginia, leaving everything she knows behind her."

"May I ask you something? I know it's not my business, but..."

"I told you, feel free. Ask anything you want."

"Why untie is sad because of thinking about your parents?"

John sat down on the bed, near Thomas.

"It's a long story... They died, very long ago."

"Sorry, I... didn't want to hurt you or be rude, or something."

John smiled, and hugged the boy.

"You didn't. Your aunt is so sad, because this end of contract means that we have to go to Willoughby, the village, where we were born, next week. So, we'll meet our past. For me it isn't hard, I already learned to live with it, but Juliet still can't bring together for so many years... Well, never mind. I'm not going to bore you."

"You don't!"

"That's good. Okay, I'll go now and cheer your aunt up. You can check those old boxes in wardrobe, maybe you'll fine some toys in them. I think there should be model of a ship, or something like that. Or, do whatever you want. I'll be back soon." Said the father and left the son, who was still sitting on the bed.

Thomas started to play with the compass, which he had in his pocket, and started to think how it'll be when his father and mother will be together. Will his mother be angry with him for escaping from Virginia? And suddenly horrible thought came through his mind. Grandfather said something about a warrior who wanted to marry Pocahontas! Oh God, what if she'll accept him?!? For Pepsicanough was only one good answer – staying with John Smith, his father, who will never lie to him!

Meanwhile in living room John Smith was talking with his sister.

"Juliet, I know it's hard for you, but we have to go and meet Petersons, even if it means going to our old home. We don't have to sell the house, we can rent it."

"And go to Virginia? How do you think it is possible? We have to control the people who live in home of our parents. Did you forget what they asked us to do?"

"To take care of our home, yes, I remember. But I'm sure that if they could see us, they would agree." Admitted John. "I propose to rent the house to Petersons for next decade, by this time, Thomas will be adult and maybe he'll come back here, so he would have a place to stay.

"It would be great, if they agree."

"I'm sure they will. Okay, maybe I'll go with Thomas, and you'll stay here?"

"No, John. I have to go to Willoughby. We've got to see if every thing's alright with parents' grave."

Smith smiled.

"Suit yourself." Quickly he changed the topic. "Coming back to our talking about Virginia..."

"I'm not sure, probably I'll stay in London." Juliet answered like she was reading in captain's thoughts.

"I know, you'll do what is the best for yourself. My only argument is that if you'll stay, you'll be alone here. Of course, this flat will be yours."

The next week Smith went with Pepsicanough and Juliet to Willoughby, to meet the family who was living on old farm of John's parents.

"Here we are." Said captain with a smile. "Now, you see the place where we were born. I spent here first seventeen years of my life."

"Dad, why we're here?"

"Because your aunt and I have to talk to family who lives here. We want them to stay here next couple years, they really do care about this house."

"Oh, I understand."

The captain asked his sister to take the boy for a walk in the town, and he entered the house to talk.

"Juliet, could you come back in an hour? I think it'll be enough, and we'll sign new contract."

"Fine, but, where to take him?"

"Wherever. The market square, streets, where we were playing as kids, think of something."

"Alright." Juliet and Pepsicanough went off.

Aunt and nephew reached the market square, and started to explore booths with fruits and vegetables. On one of them Pepsicanough noticed something familiar to him.

"Untie, do people plant corn in England?" Asked surprised boy.

"Well, they begun since Jamestown was settled down."

"So, is it a corn like we have in Virginia?"

"It is." Answered Juliet with a big smile. "Wanna me to buy it?"

After four months of voyage Pepsicanough reached Jamestown with his father and aunt. The boy noticed a smile on John Smith's face. Juliet also seemed to be happy.

"I haven't seen this place for over seven years... I can't believe my eyes, how the fort had changed."

"How did it look like, when you've been here, dad?"

"Well, it was triangular like now, but instead of houses there were tents, and our only food were gruel and hard biscuits."

"Those Meeko loves so much?"

"Yep. Does he still love that awful thing?" Laughed Smith.

"He does. Did you notice he understands more than we think he does?"

"Yeah. And remembers everything very well. You said that Meeko gave you my old compass, didn't you?"

"Yes, thanks to him I know you."

John smiled and grabbed his son. Than Juliet started to ask questions, and in ten minutes later they were about to leave on land. Immediately after making only several steps the captain noticed young Native woman, wearing deer-skin dress, she had long black hair, but it was grabbed in a pony tail. She seemed to be looking for somebody.

'Oh, God, she hadn't change at all! So many years...' Thought the man. Now he turned to Pepsicanough. "Thomas, I think your mum is looking for you. Go to her, I'm sure she missed you."

"I'll wait for you, dad."

"No, go to see your mother, I'll come to your village later."

The boy, not happy of having to leave his father for a moment at least, he went towards the young woman.

"Wingapo, mum!" He said when he was close to Pocahontas.

"At last you're home! What did you want to show by this escape, eh?"

"I came here with dad and untie, they're going to live here, and later on dad will come to our village!" Thomas seemed to pay no attention to what his mother says.

"And probably you think that I will wait for him with opened arms?"

"No, not really." He lied. "But he wants to talk with you."

"Pepsicanough, I know you like John Smith, but everything had changed... and I won't be like I was seven years ago. Now I'm going to have a good husband from my people, and we'll live in our own village."

The boy got mad as he had never been before. He had tears in his eyes.

"So, dad pays big money for coming here, convinces untie Juliet to come with us, because he wants to live in Jamestown to be close to you and me, probably he'll spend his last pounds for a house in the fort, and you even don't want to talk with him?!?"

"Listen, I will tell you something about your father. He left Virginia, his mates and me..." She couldn't finish, because familiar voice interrupted her.

"I never left you, Pocahontas." It was John Smith, himself! "Thomas, could you go to help your aunt? I need to speak with your mum."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have, my boy." John said with a smile. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Hey! You can't order him anything! Go home, Pepsicanough, please."

"Okay, sorry dad. I'll go to Comoco. I feel I have to speak to my grandfather."

"Alright, go, I'm sure you missed your home. Yeah, it's a good idea, my boy."

Thomas ran to the village, and John went for a walk with Pocahontas.

Werowocomoco didn't change for last nine months, well maybe there were couple houses more. Pepsicanough went straight to the Long House.

"Grandpa? Are you here? Grandpa!" He called when he entered the wigwam.

"Wingapo, Pepsicanough! Did you enjoy your voyage?" Asked the chief happy to see his grandson save and sound.

"I did! My dad is great! He even came here with me!"

Powhatan smiled.

"I'm glad to see you happy. You did the right thing by going for this voyage through the Salty Water. The child should know both parents, even if one of them is English."

"You knew the truth for all the time, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did. But your mother didn't allow anybody to tell you who's your father. I didn't like it, but I had to respect her decision. Oh, and Pocahontas told me that you asked about the meaning of your name. I think it's time to explain it to you."

They took a walk to the forest. Powhatan seemed to be glad of walking with his youngest grandchild. The chief told Pepsicanough how Pocahontas stopped the war between Algonquians and Englishmen.

"Your father saved my life, and now he's treated like a hero by our people."

"So, you won't be angry because dad will live in Jamestown, will you?"

"John Smith is a free man, he can live wherever he wishes to." Serious face of grandfather made Pepsicanough sad. Does everyone hate his father?

'Mum seems to unhappy because dad's here, grandpa is speaking with a strange cold voice when he mentions dad, why? Why on Earth?!?' He couldn't understand the world of adult people. "You sound like you've been not happy about fact that my father came here..." The boy said sadly.

"I'm just worried of your mother. I don't want her to be hurt like seven years ago."

Thomas was silent and tried not to cry, but it was extremely difficult.

"As far as I know, dad asked mum to go with him, but she refused." The boy began to almost argue with the old chief. "So, who did hurt? My dad or mum?!? It's obvious that it was mum's fault!"

"Pepsicanough you have no rights to judge your mother! She did everything to make you happy, even without your father, who left you!"

"She lied to me for all my life! Now I'm on my father's side!" Thomas ran off to Jamestown, leaving his grandfather alone in the forest. The boy found out his aunt in a small wooden house in the corner of the fort, she was preparing dinner.

"Untie!" He called.

"Oh, hello, Thomas." The woman noticed her nephew's shining eyes. "My, what happened?"

"Do you think dad will be angry if I'll stay with you?"

"Of course, not! But what about your mother?"

"I'll be at hers everyday, but I want to live here, with you and dad."

Meanwhile, far in the woods, John Smith had very serious conversation with Pocahontas.

"I understand your arguments, sure, you're right I should come back here much earlier, but I really couldn't. But now, I am here, and please, give us one more chance. I came to Virginia for you and our son."

"Do you expect me to fly into your arms now?" She asked, and tears rolled down her face. "Too much time had passed. It's difficult. I missed you so much, and now when you are here, with me, I just can't..." Pocahontas was silent, she couldn't say anything since John held her like he used to so long ago.

"It's alright. Both of us need time, but if you would give us a chance, we can be together again." The captain said kindly. In answer he only heard Pocahontas whispering his name.

"I'm so sorry..." She said after next few minutes of silence.

"For what? This? It's nothing, just let us try."

"How much time it'll take? I will never be like I used to be when we met for the first time."

"I even don't expect it. Everything I'm asking you for is to can try again. Yes, we are much older now, and what's more, we have a son. Even if not for ourselves, please let's try for him. Pepsicanough is really wonderful kid, he went for so dangerous voyage, alone, just to find me, because he wants to have both parents."

Pocahontas caused John to let her off, and now when she could look straight into his blue eyes, she asked:

"Now I need to ask you several questions. Why you gave him English name without asking me? Because of what you treated him like he was English? And..."

"Okay, let me answer those questions, before you ask more of them. At first, Pepsicanough asked me to give him European name, but don't worry, I didn't agree to baptize him without asking you first, I just call him Thomas, as he asked me to. Secondly, I grew up in British culture, so it's the only way I can take care of my son, moreover, any time I tried to ask him about Algonquian ways of taking care of kids, he was asking to not treat him like he was just an Indian boy. I just did what he wanted, of course if it was accurate and safe for him."

"Oh great! Now I understand why he was so excited about having you here! You did everything to turn him over me!"

"Don't say such stupid things! If it would be like you're saying, I would never come here with him! We rather would stay in London. Think at first, and than say, alright? Thanks to this less people will be hurt." John Smith was really angry now. "Fine, if this is clear, let me go. I'll see you in couple of days. I think both of us have much to think about." He started to walk towards the fort, when Pocahontas stopped him.

"John, wait! We didn't establish how we will take care of Pepsicanough. If you came here, I can't forbid you to see him whenever you want to. He's also your son." She admitted.

"I know." He said calmly. "Maybe we could let him make the choice. I propose to talk to him, together. The boy must know the situation."

"Alright, so when you wanna talk?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll come to see you and Thomas, okay?"

John Smith entered the small wooden house, which he bought only several hours ago. He looked around. It was much bigger than the flat he lived in for last ten years, here were three bedrooms on first floor, and kitchen with living room on the ground-floor. Luckily for John and Juliet the house had everything what is needed to live, so they didn't have any trouble with starting a new life in Virginia. The captain saw his sister in the kitchen.

"Hey, how do you like our new home?" He asked with a smile.

"It's great! I really like it. Oh, John, somebody's waiting for you upstairs."

"Who?" Smith was surprised.

"Me." Said Pepsicanough, when he reached the bottom of stairs.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go to Comoco?"

"I did, but after talking with grandpa, I decided to stay here, not in the village."

John sat on a chair, and gave a sign to his son to do the same.

"Why? You wanted to see your grandfather. What's wrong?"

"Dad, I know you have never hurt mum! I'm sure of it!"

"Actually, I did." Admitted the captain. "For over seven years I even didn't write a single letter to your mother. I could come here six years ago, but I was too afraid of the king that time, because I was treated like a traitor. Your grandfather is right."

"No! Mum has to understand that England has much different reality than Chesapeake and her world!"

John hugged the boy.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter for now. Your mum and I wanted to talk with you about it tomorrow morning. The situation isn't easy. Right now you'll have me here, and mum in your village. And the rest we have to talk to you when both of us will be here."

"I will never live in the village again!" The boy was upset.

"Thomas, it's alright. Tonight you'll stay with Juliet and me, okay?"

A smile came across kid's face.

"Thanks, dad."

That night John was sitting silently in living room, the only light was small candle on tea-table. All events from his first voyage to Virginia began to flow through his memory, how he met Pocahontas near the waterfall, their moments together in the forest... And one more creature, who showed them that, as she said, 'the right path isn't always the easiest one', Grandmother Willow. Smith smiled on that memory, he never thought that the tree can make advices! He closed his eyes. Now the picture of Pocahontas sitting near him occurred. How he dreamed of her for all those years. And now when they met again, she was just like he remembered her, and very different in the same time. She looked like back than, however, she acted very different. The captain sighed, and lied down on a sofa. He didn't want to wake his sister and Thomas up, so he decided to sleep in living room. Maybe an hour later he heard somebody's knocking the door, John stood up and came to open it.

"Pocahontas? What are you doin' here so late?"

"I need to speak with you." She answered seriously.

"Come in." Smith let her in. Pocahontas sat down on a sofa, and John on armchair in front of her, to make a distance between them. "So, what is that important problem?"

"At first, is Pepsicanough here?"

"He is, upstairs. I thought he told you that he'll be here."

"No, he escaped after talking with my father. I expected our son here, but I had to check if I'm right."

"So, why you came so late? He's here since down."

"I know, it took me ages, but I had to talk to my father. He told everything, and as soon as I could I came here."

"Alright, so we have one thing clear. But I suppose you're here not only because our son's escape, aren't you?"

"You're right. After our talking in the woods, I was thinking about what you told me about Pepsicanough. I have to let him get baptized since he has English father. I'm sure you want him to so, too..."

"I'm Anglican, it's obvious that I would like him to, but as I told you, let him make that decision. As far I remember you told me that at age of ten, a boy becomes adult, right?"

"Yes, but.."

"We'll talk to him about it in the morning, and now, what would you say if I proposed a walk to the forest?"

"Alright." She said, and the two went to the woods.

They stopped near the waterfall, John smiled as he saw that this place didn't change at all. The same tree on a big rock, same reeds on the bank, all those things brought many memories. Now he looked at Pocahontas, she seemed to think about exactly the same as Smith.

"Do you think what I do?" He asked silently.

"I guess so. We met here for the first time. Is this what you thought?"

"It is. Tell me, why we argued in the morning and now we can talk like years ago?"

It was kinda rhetorical, but Pocahontas answered:

"I don't know, maybe because we forgot how we've been for each other? I'm not sure..."

"I'm afraid you're right. But I'll try to be more kind for you now, I'm getting angry too fast, don't I?"

Pocahontas laughed. Oh, how he dreamed of hearing her doing this! So many times he tried to imagine this woman by his side... And now, at last she's near him!

"John, shell we go to another place?"

"Sure, where?" Captain's smile reminded her how she loved that man. And now, what she feels for him? Maybe it's still love?

"You know this place quite well, it's where we had most serious talking..."

"The glade?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, of course if you rather go somewhere else, it's fine."

"It's alright, let's go."

John Smith sat next to Pocahontas on a large stump in front of the tree, standing in water. The glade was in light of a full moon, and it was the brightest place in all forest. When he had been here last time, seven years ago, the place was in the very same light.

"Hope you remember what happened here..." Pocahontas whispered, but she didn't finish.

"I remember... Too bad, those times can't come back..." Now John was speaking so silent that the Native couldn't even hear him.

"Did you say something, John?"

"Yeah, that I remember this place very well."

Now Pocahontas did something he didn't expected after their arguing in the morning – she she put her hand in his like she used to many years ago. It made him more convinced that one day they can be together again.

"So, what's so important that you wanted to come here?" Asked captain with a smile.

"We. I mean you and me. You told me that we need time, but there's something you have to know." She took deeper breath. "My father wants me to marry a warrior from one of his strongest villages, and make me the medicine woman and a chief in one person. It's three months since now."

"So you have three month to make a decision, right?"

"No, my father decided for me. This time is when I'll be married."

Smith got angry, hearing that Pocahontas was forced for marriage.

"And there's no way to deny?"

"Only one, if in three months I'll find another husband..."

"Alright, let's sum everything up. Your father wants you to marry a man from another village, and move to it to become a chief. Sorry, I'll be really rude now. Did he at least thought about your feelings and our son?!?"

"I think so. Pepsicanough must have a father, and he'll have him. And my feelings have nothing in common with this."

"Again you're in the same situation as..., you know when. And you allow to manipulate with you?"

"John, I'm 24-year-old woman with a child, but I don't have a husband, I just can't live like this, I'm chief's daughter."

"Pocahontas, listen, I have a proposition. Give me three months to convince you that I can take care of you and our son. Actually, that's the reason of my coming here."

"Really?!? You came here, just to be with me and Pepsicanough?!?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Now you know the truth, I still love you, and I will never let hurt you. Nobody can do anything against your will!"

Pocahontas threw her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder.

"John..." She whispered. "You... you really will do this?"

"Of course, I will. I promised this to Pepsicanough when we were still in London, and now I promise this to you."

When they came back to Smith's it was aster sunrise. He looked at their hands put together and smiled.

"Thomas... sorry, Pepsicanough will be happy to see us together."

"Yes, he dreamed of having us together, didn't he?"

The couple entered the house, and Pocahontas was shocked by seeing young woman, about her age, sitting at the table with Pepsicanough.

"How dare you!?!? You told me you want to be with me, but you already have a wife?!?"

"Pocahontas, she... she's my younger sister."

"If she would really be your sister, you would told me about her at the beginning!"

"I thought Thomas already did it."

"No, he didn't!" She turned on her heel and ran into the woods.

"Damn it!" John followed the Native, and caught her at a river, when she was entering the canoe.

"Let me go, you liar!" She cried.

"No, I'm not letting you leave, until you listen what I have to say." Holding her. "Why you can't believe me? I did, when you were making love to me years ago, didn't you?"

"Let go!"

"Pocahontas, please, trust me. Juliet is my younger sister, you can ask her or our son, if my word isn't enough. Alright, I have a idea. I'll let you leave now, but promise me that you'll talk with my sister. We'll come to your village today, okay?"

"No, if it can't wait, let's go now. And I will talk to Juliet at your's or on the beach." She said drying her eyes.

"Thanks Heaven! I promise that if Juliet won't convince you, I will never come into your life again."

Juliet was reading a book with Thomas when Smith and Pocahontas joined them.

"You have an extra job today, you have to convince Pocahontas that you aren't my wife. Could you do me this favor?"

"Any time! It's the easiest job you ever gave me." Laughed Juliet. "So, Pocahontas, would you like to talk here or we'll go somewhere?"

As the two women left, the boy looked at his father.

"Why mum seemed to be angry, dad?"

"Well, because she didn't know about your aunt, and she thought that Juliet is my wife."

"But I told mum that I came here with you and untie." Admitted Thomas. "But... Oh no, it's all my fault! I didn't tell that untie is your sister!"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, my sister can convince even the most stubborn person in the world." John thought of changing the topic. "Oh, by the way, where are Meeko, Flit and Percy? I haven't seen them yet."

"Meeko's probably somewhere in the woods, Flit... I have no idea, and Percy is in the village with untie Nakoma."

"Come on, let's go and find them. It's really nice morning, perfect for walking in the woods."

"But what about mum and untie Juliet?"

"They'll be fine. I'm sure that they'll be friends soon."


	2. Chapter 2 Family is complete

The morning in the forest was a bit foggy, but it brought nice coolness as well. Thomas took his father to his favorite place in whole Chesapeake – small group of trees which were creating something of tent's shape.

"Sometimes I was hiding here, when mum was angry with me." He said when two of them stood under the trees. "Now I can go to you any time I want, so I don't need to hide, anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that you feel safe with me." John smiled.

"Dad, why you and mum can't be together?"

John Smith was serious.

"Maybe we can, we will see in next three months. And it also depends on if your aunt will convince your mum. Alright, it's no reason to hide something about us. At night I was talking with your mother, and we decided to give us one more chance, as I promised you. And now everything depends on Juliet..."

"Why world of adult people is so difficult?"

"Perhaps, because kids don't understand as much as adults and have much less problems." Smith looked at his son. "Come on now, let's find Meeko."

"Dad, I know I'm annoying brat, but could you tell the story of Jamestown and how you met mum?"

"You aren't annoying brat, it's normal that you want to know something about your parents and the place you live in." The captain put his hand on son's shoulder. "So, how you would like me to begin?"

"Maybe from the moment you came here..."

"Alright. It was May of 1607, I was 27 than. Everything I wanted was adventure, and riches like gold, expensive stones and so on."

"But you said that the most important is family..."

"I did, but it was couple months ago. Back than I was much different. When I came here for the first time, the only people who lived here was your mother's nation. We built the fort in a place you know as Jamestown Colony. As I told you before, behind the fortification we had only poor tents, and the mire was everywhere. Because I was an adventurer governor Radcliffe sent me out to find if in the near area Indians are living."

"So, you didn't know it before?"

John laughed.

"No, for English people this place was completely new. We just knew that we're in Virginia, described by first white people, who came here 22 years before James Fort was built."

"You mean Roanoke? Grandpa told me something about it. He said that Pale ones invaded our land... But the truth is that they just wanted to live here, because in England was too many people, right?"

"In some way, both of you are right. But coming back to our discussion. As soon as I got out of the fort I felt that somebody's following me. After maybe an hour, I stopped near the waterfall..."

"And you saw mum, right?"

"How did you know?!?"

"Just guessing."

"Yes, you're right. I met your mother." Smith became silent. "The rest of story is simple, we were meeting in secret, since our nations wanted to fight with each other. Of course we wanted to stop this, and it finished as you probably guess, that the war didn't start, but I got wounded, and left to England."

"Why you got wounded, dad?"

"I was protecting your grandfather." John said silently.

"One more thing still isn't clear for me. Why on Earth mum didn't go with you to London?!?"

"Only she could supervise to not having war between Algonquians and English people."

"So she cared more about the rest of people than about you?!?!?"

"It could be understood like this, but I know she was right. If she would go with me, maybe now we couldn't be here? I think she did the right thing, even if it hurt both of us."

"I really can't understand adult people." Sighed the boy. "Were you angry with mum?"

"No, I knew it was right decision. Thanks to her we can be here together now." John smiled again. "You'll understand why I say so, when you'll get older. Even if you're really mature now, many things are too difficult for seven-year-old boy. Don't think about the past, better tell me what you want to do now."

"I'm not sure, do you think I could go to Mr Hunt and take part in his Sunday lessons for kids from Jamestown?"

"But he's talking about God, and English religion..." Smith was surprised that the Native boy wants to go to church. "Of course, you can go if you want to."

"Thanks, dad. I heard kids from Jamestown talking about some writing lessons at pastor's, that's why I wanna go."

"Hey!" Laughed Smith. "You rather go to Hunt than to home and learn?!?"

"I know you need some time only for you, so..." Thomas said with embrace.

"Don't worry 'bout my time. If this is an only reason, we can go home now, and I'll show you everything."

It was late afternoon when Pocahontas came back with Juliet. They were smiling and seemed to be friends. John looked at them gladly as two young women entered the kitchen.

"How did it go, my ladies?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, actually convincing Pocahontas that I'm your sister took me only few moments. The rest of time we were talking about everything."

The Native looked at Smith and tears came into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, John. I don't know why I couldn't believe you. You never lied to me, but..."

"Don't worry, you could lose your confidence to me after what I did." He wanted to say something more, but Pocahontas was already in his arms.

"So, I'll go upstairs and leave you alone." Said Juliet, and exited the room.

As she was near Thomas' bedroom, she stopped to see what is the boy doing.

"Hey, Pepsicanough, good news I convinced your mother. She's talking with John downstairs."

"Really?!? Great! Can I go to them?" He got very enthusiastic.

"Maybe better let them speak alone, they have much to talk about." Juliet put her palm on boy's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Untie, if mum and dad will be together, will you stay here?"

"Of course, I will. There's nothing left behind me, my life is Virginia now."

"Do you regret your decision? You said it sadly..."

"Oh no, I really like Chesapeake, but one thing is still a mystery for me... How on Earth you can talk to a tree? Your father told me about a tree called Grandmother Willow."

The boy smiled.

"Yeah, she's very wise. But mum says that not everybody can see Grandmother Willow's spirit, the person must have a good soul. I think you could see her, you're good like dad."

"So, maybe when your parents will finish their talking we could go for a walk? I'm really curious about this spirit closed in a tree."

"Sure, I'll ask mum if I can go with you to Comoco."

"Where?" Juliet had some trouble with understanding the word.

"Comoco is a village where I was born and lived before I came to England."

"Would love to. At last I could see your home."

"I never belonged there, I belong to Jamestown and English people. I will live among them for the rest of my life. I'm not a savage!"

"I never thought about you like a savage, you're Native, but not a savage. And of course your mum isn't either."

Thomas smiled, he was grateful to Juliet for her good words.

It was already evening when John asked his son to come downstairs.

"Pepsicanough, mum and I, we have to talk to you." The captain said seriously.

The boy sat down on the kitchen chair as his parents asked him to do.

"We decided to have meetings at first, before we try to create family." Pocahontas begun.

"But you have to make very serious decision now." Added Smith. "I know you already said that you want to live here, in Jamestown, but are you sure about it?"

"I am. But mum, will you be angry with me for that?"

"Of course not. I'll be here everyday, and also you can come home whenever you want."

"La-tee-nah, mum." Thomas was happy as he had never been before. He can live with his father and aunt, in Jamestown!

"We're glad that you're happy." Said Smith looking at his son's smiled face.

"Mum, may ask you something?"

"Go on, Pepsicanough."

"Could I go with untie and show her Comoco?"

"Sure, if she only would like to. Oh, and show her the glade, okay?"

"Alright! I'll do this in the morning."

At night Pepsicanough couldn't sleep, he was too excited about the events which had occurred last evening. The boy was tossing and turning on his bed, trying to find comfortable position, but without any effect.

"Thomas, why you're still awake?" To the room entered John Smith. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just can't fall asleep."

"Me nigher. Maybe you'd like to ask me something? You seem to be confused."

"Dad, do you know the meaning of my name?"

"Yeah, your mum told me this tonight."

"So, what does it mean?"

"You don't know it?!? Well, if so... Get dressed and come with me, I'll explain it to you."

The forest was dark, but thanks to the full moon they could see where they were going. Pepsicanough was used to being in woods at night, very often he spent many hours with his friends, who imitated they're hunters.

"Dad, can you see everything?"

"Almost, but don't worry, I can walk normally."

The boy smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Two Mighty Rivers, place from which you have name."

"Two Mighty Rivers?"

"Yes, it's a place where two great rivers, Mattaponi and Pamunky, are joining together, creating new one. Just like blood of your mother and my. We are like those two rivers, since we are from very different cultures, but we could be together."

"And this is the meaning of my name?"

"Yes. Are you surprised?"

"I am. I've been there thousands of times!"

"But you didn't know that you're at the origin of your name." Smiled John. "So, we can go home now. If your mother would know that I took you for a walk to the forest at night she would be very angry."

"Alright, but, dad?"

"Mhm?"

"Could you ask mum about my baptism?"

"What?"

"Please. I want to be like every normal English boy."

"We will see. But alright, I can talk to your mother about it."

The two came back home when it was getting bright, Thomas went to his room and John stayed in living room making a fire on fireplace. The captain sat down on the sofa and begun do dream about Pocahontas and him together with their son.

John Smith wake up on the sofa in his living room, but something was different – Pocahontas was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Pocahontas? What are you doing here so early?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"I just wondered if... you could..."

"It's the first time I ever seen you couldn't say what you want to." He said smiling and softly putting his palm on her cheek. "I'll do whatever you wish."

She looked into Smith's eyes, they were as blue as the sky on hot summer day. The woman was just sitting in front of the captain and enjoying his warmth.

"Why you're so silence, Pocahontas?"

"It's because I was waiting for a moment like this for all this time we were separated. Today is exactly eight years since you left..." The tears came to her eyes and rolled down Pocahontas's face.

John sat near to her on the floor, and held her.

"I know, I hurt you. I should come here much earlier, but I was too afraid of the king." He took a deep breath. "As you remember, Radcliffe was taken on the ship like a cargo, but in London everything had changed. He convinced the king that I'm this bad character, because I loved you. I had two options, or go to prison or work for seven years for the king."

"And you choose the work?"

"Yes. Now I feel guilty for what I did. I just should escape from England as soon as I could get up from bed." John looked at Pocahontas, she was still crying. "Please, dry your eyes. I can't bear seeing your tears." She never heard him speaking so softly.

"I just can't... When I think about leaving you, and staying in Virginia..."

"You never left me. Remember? No matter what happens, I will always be with you. Forever. And this never changed, you've always been with me, because I had and still have you in my heart."

"Even after how I didn't come with you to London, and I never told you about our son?"

"I love you." He said silently and kissed her lightly.

Pepsicanough just came downstairs and saw his parents kissing. The boy couldn't believe his eyes. Happy as he never been before, he ran off to his aunt's room.

"Untie! Untie! Wake up!"

"Thomas, what's going on? Why you're so excited?" Asked Juliet as she saw her nephew jumping next to her bed.

"I saw mum and dad in living room!"

"And what is so excited about it?" She asked without any feelings. "They're seeing each other every day."

"I know, but now they're kissing there!"

"Are you sure, you were not dreaming?" Juliet still couldn't believe in what she just heard.

"I'm sure! Let's go and see!"

"If so, let them be alone for a bit." Now she started to think more clearly. "Okay, yesterday you said you wanted to go somewhere with me?"

"I wanted to show you two places – Comoco and Grandmother Willow's glade."

"So, go and get prepare. I'll be ready in ten minutes. Oh, and Pepsicanough, don't go downstairs now. Your parents need some privacy."

"Privacy, privacy... Don't cha know other words to tell me that they wanna be alone?" The boy looked at his aunt with a little anger. "Alright, alright. I'll just get ready, and wait for you."

"Good boy."Smiled Juliet, and waited till Pepsicanough left the room.

'Thanks God! If they were hiding their feelings for at least one more day I would force them to stop such stupid behavior, and to express what do they feel for each other! Sometimes I have an impression that I am that older sibling.' She thought as she started to getting ready. 'Okay, if John and Pocahontas are really... Better, I'll check if everything is like Thomas said...' The woman went downstairs to see Smith holding Pocahontas. At first she didn't want to disturb, but she also knew that this couple can sit like this even all day long.

"Hi, as I can see you're fine..." Said Juliet with a big grin.

"Never felt better." Answered John. "How are ya?"

"Well, quite good, maybe still a little sleepy. But I promised Pepsicanough that I'll go with him to the village and on the glade."

"Did he get up already?"

"Yeah, he even woke me up. He's getting ready now."

Smith looked at his sister.

"I have to tell him to never do it again."

"You don't have to. If he wouldn't do this, I'd be sleeping till now."

The day was sunny, but the glade was still in shadow made of old Willow's gains.

"Strange place. It gives me creeps. Thomas, are you sure it's safe here?" Asked Juliet when they were on place.

"Sure! My mum was coming here with me since I can remember. I know this place is untypical, but here's nothing dangerous, of course if Grandmother Willow's on your side." Grinned the boy.

As soon as they reached the old tree's stump they heard a voice.

"Is that Pepsicanough?"

"Good morning, Grandmother Willow. Somebody would like to meet you."

"Oh, how I love the company! Who is it?" Asked the tree.

"It's my untie, Juliet." He turned to the young woman who was standing in shock.

"Hello my child. How are you?"

"I... uh...I'm fine."

"Don't be so afraid. I'm old, but I'm not horrible, am I?"

"No, it's... because I'm in shock that I'm really talking with a tree..."

"Come closer, Juliet." Asked Grandmother Willow. "She has a good soul. Where you met her, Pepsicanough?"

"In London, I'm John Smith's sister." At last Juliet had enough courage to speak. "I came here with Pepsicanough and my brother."

"Oh yes! I saw Pocahontas and John Smith yesterday, but they were talking very seriously, so I didn't disturb them. Are they alright too?"

Now Thomas told everything about what his parents told him yesterday evening and what he saw today morning. Juliet was looking at the boy, she never even expected that the kid could be so happy of seeing his parents together.

'If only John and Pocahontas could see how their son is happy of having them both...'

Suddenly something made them afraid – voices of Natives.

"What's going on?"

"Warriors here!?!?" Thomas was shocked. "I have no idea what are they doing in this place!"

'Oh great! Only this I was missing...' Thought Juliet.

"Untie, stay here, where they won't see you. I'll check what they want." He didn't give her time to protest.

"Remocoe! What the hell is going on?!?" Called Pepsicanough.

"Go home, kid, it's not a place for ya now."

"Shut up! I'm not a kid! Tell me where are you going at once!" Even though Remocoe was two-meter-tall warrior Thomas was treating him like this man was at his age.

"Not your business, brat!"

"Oh, and to think that my mum was supposed to marry you! I don't care how important you are, for me you're nobody!"

"Listen, I'm not in a mood for playing with babies, so get out of here!" The man threw Thomas couple yards, and the boy landed in water. "Maybe I'll tell you something if you tell me where is your mother."

"You don't have to know!"

"I am going to be your step-father, so treat me with respect!

"Oh yeah, sure. Shut up, and say what's going on!"

"Pepsicanough!" It was his uncle, Parahunt. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going? Is it a war?"

"Kinda. Better go to Comoco, it's safe there. Oh, and where's your mother?"

Thomas smiled.

"In safe place, but I can't tell where. Unless we're alone."

"Alright, alright, my boy. We got know that on our hunting area appeared Irokee, so we have to force them to leave this land. Remocoe is right, better stay in Comoco tonight. It's dangerous out here." Now the warrior was speaking silently, that only Pepsicanough could hear him. "If your mum went to Jamestown, to meet your father, better for her she'll stay with him."

"Okay, but can untie stay in Comoco?"

"Who?"

"Dad's sister." Grinned the boy.

"Well, alright, but only for today. Be careful, Pepsicanough."

"I will. Oh, uncle? Please take care."

Parahunt smiled and began to walk towards the river. His people followed him, and in few minutes the warriors disappeared in the woods.

That evening Pocahontas and John Smith were alone. They enjoyed each other's company, for all the time the two was joking, and talking like they used to eight years ago.

The captain made the fire on fire-place, and watched the flames for a while.

"John, are you alright?" Asked Pocahontas when she saw Smith's thoughtful face.

"I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but... No, it's just I wonder if I'll do enough to convince you that I really can take care of you and our son. I know that right now, I'm still just an Englishman for your people, but what do you think about me after so many years?"

"I couldn't even dream about somebody like you. You're responsible, our son loves you and all the time he wants to be with you. Could I ask for more?"

"But what about your feelings? I mean, what do YOU think about me?"

"You didn't change at all, John. You're just like I remembered you, and even though you gave me three months to make a decision, I already did it. Today morning, when you looked at me like you used to long ago. John, please, let me stay with you forever." She said with tears rolling down her face.

"Pocahontas, I please you to stay with me forever. Let us be family. Come here." He said calmly, and took her in his arms.

Pocahontas put her head on Smith's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, John." Said the woman with shaking voice.

"For what, this?" He smiled. "I am grateful to you for such decision. Without you my life would be empty, without any sense. You've changed me, and showed me how precious life can be." He kissed her lightly. "You even don't know how happy am I that we're together again."

Pocahontas smiled happily.

"If Juliet wouldn't convince me..."

"Yeah, but luckily she did. So, where they are for so long? They should be here many hours ago, it's dark already."

"As I know Pepsicanough, he convinced your sister that they should stay in Comoco till morning, since it's dark." She grinned. "Well, at least I told him to stay in village at night."

"Are you trying to tell me we'll be alone for the night?!?"

"You'll be alone. I'm going to the village now, I have to bring some belongings if I am to live here with you."

The captain looked at the Native seriously.

"You're wrong if you think that I will allow you to walk in the forest alone at night. Can't you stay here, and in the morning we'll go to Comoco together? It is more safe."

"That's the proof that you can take care of us, alright, you already convinced me. I'm staying here." She said looking into John's blue eyes.

Smith was sitting in the kitchen and working on his new map, however, most of the time he was thinking instead of doing any drawings on the paper. After couple hours of such 'working' he felt his eyes aching, so he took the candle standing in front of him, and went upstairs to his room. Suddenly he heard that somebody's walking downstairs. John got up, and followed the sound. The man stopped surprised seeing Pocahontas looking through the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked silently.

"Nothing, I just can't fall asleep, that's all. I was just tossing and turning, so I thought it would be better if I come here, since I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't. I can't sleep nigher." Admitted Smith.

"If so, shall we talk for a while?"

"Anytime. Go on, Pocahontas."

"Many times Pepsicanough was trying to ask me about you, but I always tried to avoid your topic, I'm sorry for that. I wanted our son to be happy, but I provoked something very different. He escaped from me, to find his father, I should tell him that you're the one who is Pepsicanough's father. Will you ever forgive me this mistake?" She asked sadly.

"Of course I will. Yeah, at first I was angry with you that our son never even heard about his own father. I know how it is, I lost my parents when I was 23, and that time I had to take care of my younger sister. She's at your age, as you probably noticed. Even though I was adult when my parents died, I had very hard time then. We moved to London, since I had to find a job to keep Juliet with me, if not she would be taken to some church's orphanage, or so. I experienced how it is to not have a father, so many times I needed his help, but... Well, never mind. It's not the time for such conversation. But, if we're talking so honestly... Why you didn't go with me to England?"

Pocahontas looked at John sadly. She didn't know what to say. It was a shock for her that Smith asked her such question. And what was most strange in the situation that the captain wasn't angry.

"I'm not sure. Maybe that time I thought that I should stay to keep the peace here?" Pocahontas clung to Smith even harder than before. "I made a stupid decision, I lost almost eight years of my life, even though I could go with you and be happy for all these years. Our son would have both of parents since he was born, but I choose to stay in Virginia. Probably you think that I care more about all people in Chesapeake than about your happiness. I loved you, but I decided to left you. I feel horrible with it, but..." Her voice broke and the Native started to cry.

"It's alright. I never thought that way. It was the right decision, actually the only one you could make. The voyage through the ocean is hard, and what's more, you would be worried about me for all the time. I almost died before I came to London, actually, one day longer, and I wouldn't be here now. You can be sure, that you did the right thing." He looked in her eyes and smiled. "Trust me, I know what am I sayin'." After that John placed his hand upon Pocahontas's cheek, dried her tears, and kissed his beloved tenderly.

They even didn't notice when they reached John's room, and his bed. The two was so close to each other like they never been before, even that night eight years ago. The couple didn't hurry with anything, they just enjoyed themselves.

"Have you ever dreamed about us being together again?" Asked Smith kissing Pocahontas's forehead.

"No, I was afraid that I will never see you again." Now she placed her head upon John's naked chest.

"Never say never, love." Chuckled the captain. Next he got a bit more serious. "Pocahontas, will you allow me to repeat you how much I love you, like I did a while ago?"

"John..." She said with voice full of love, "you know that I'm yours."

Smith smiled and leaned a light kiss on her lips. hands began to touch each other's bodies like they had done only half an hour earlier, but this time John was even slower than before. Now he just wanted to have Pocahontas close to him, to learn her by hard. Both of them wanted to remember that night forever, even if they knew that nobody nor nothing is to take them apart now. Smith kissed her and said softly:

"What would you say if we were to spent all the nights like this?"

"I'd love to, but it's your house, you're to make decisions." She answered and kissed him back.

"Don't be kidding! It's also your house, our home. And please, don't treat me like I was a master here. None of us is." He smiled and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I'd like you to feel free with me, remember that you don't have to hide anything, be like you always were."

This time Pocahontas didn't answer, she just put her arms around Smith's neck, and fall asleep. The captain smiled at this view. How peaceful she looked now, he thought that his duty is to keep her safe. Eight years ago he couldn't because he got wounded when he tried to save Powhatan. And now he was to protect three people he loved – Pocahontas, Thomas and his sister, Juliet. He must do everything to make them feel that he's the one to take care of them.

John felt that Pocahontas is getting up, so he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, why you're awake so early, it's starting to be light, come here." He said with a sleepy voice. "We have enough time, all day for is us, Pocahontas, please come back to bed."

"John, we have to go. My father wanted me in the village this morning. And you know how easily he gets angry..."

"Yeah, alright, I'll be ready in few minutes." Said the captain and got up from bed. "When I'll get dressed I'll prepare a breakfast, so you'll have time for yourself."

He put on his blue pants, blue shirt and looked at Pocahontas.

"Do you think I can go to Comoco like this, or I should take something different?"

"You look pretty good." She said with a big smile. "Oh, and please, don't talk with him about the past. It's not your fault, but he... I don't know how to say it..."

"He thinks that I'm guilty for what had happened eight years ago? That I didn't come back earlier to take care of you and our son, am I right?" The captain asked sadly. "He's actually right. I am guilty. I should think that this night can have its consequences. Of course now, I'm very happy that we have a son, and I would never go back in time to make different decisions, but I know that your father, not only him, could think that I'm not responsible, cuz I did love to you without thinking about what can happen later."

"Unfortunately, yes. John, I swear, I don't think that way! I always thought of you as a good man, who I loved, and who loved me." She put her head on Smith's shoulder.

"I know, darling, I know." He said kissing Pocahontas's hair.

During breakfast they were silent. Both of them were thinking. At last John decided to break this uncomfortable quiet.

"What are you thinking about, Pocahontas?" He asked putting his cup of tea on the table.

"I'm just wondering if my father will notice that something had happened between you and me... Of course, I don't think it's a bad thing, but, he still doesn't like English people. Even though his grandson's father is from London. I'm glad that you couldn't hear what he was saying about you, after he got know that I'll have a baby with you..." She explained sadly.

"If I were him, I'd be angry as well. It wasn't responsible to make love to you without asking if we can do this." He took her hand an kissed it lightly. "Don't worry, I know that many things we have to hide right now."

"Not for long, today I'm going to tell my father that we're be living together with our son." Said the Native with a big grin.

Smith smiled and looked at her for a while before they finished their breakfast and got ready to go to Werowocomoco.

Meanwhile in Powhatan's village people began their common day, the hunters came out to hunt a deer and couple smaller animals, women met at the riverside to take their ritual bath in honor to Ahone, the god-creator of the world and all living things. Children from the village also got up already and as usual they were making big noise. But this time not all kids were playing among the wigwams, one of them was talking with his aunt inside the Indian house.

"What do you think about Comoco, untie?" He asked as he took a corn pancake into his hand.

"It's as noisy as London, do you always get up so early?" Asked Juliet yawning. "If so, I must say that I couldn't live here."

"It's because they don't use candles to make light at night, Natives can only make a fire in the middle of the wigwam, that's all. And they're so busy all day, that they're too tired at night. Of course, Natives have..." He was telling all this with his mouth full of food.

"Hey, eat, than speak, okay? I don't want cha to choke." said Juliet with a grin. "And besides that it's really rude, you know?"

The boy gulped down and looked at her with a surprise on his face.

"Oh, okay than. Sorry."

"It's alright, you're still learning." She smiled. "So what you were saying about your people?"

"That there are several days during the year when they don't work for all the time. There are some holidays when they have parties with music, dances and so on."

"Hey, you're one of them. Why you always say 'they' instead of 'we'?"

"Cause, I'm English not Indian."

"Thomas, don't say that. Your mum would be sad of hearing it. The fact that your father is English doesn't mean that you can forget who your mother is. And your name? Pepsicanough. It means something, did you know it?" Now Juliet looked at her nephew with a little anger. For the first time the boy mad her angry. "You are half Indian and half English, don't forget that! Two Mighty Rivers, Mattaponi and Pamunky, the comparison of blood of the two great nations."

"You know the meaning of my Native name?!?"

"Yes, your mother told me." Now she was speaking normally. "I'm sorry that I got angry with you. I shouldn't be so cold for you."

Pepsicanough smiled, stood up from the 'floor' which actually was hard ground, and pulled his aunt to follow him outside.

"Hey, where are you going young man? At first we have to clean all that stuff." Juliet grubbed the boy, lifted him couple inches over the ground and twirled him from the exit.

"You're like my mum, she always do the same – she cleans everything for half a day and than she has some free time." Thomas crossed his arms on his chest, which made Juliet laugh.

"Okay, okay, go to your friends. I'll do everything, and when I'm done, I'll find you. But, could you do me a favor? Please, don't leave the village, alright? I don't know the area yet."

"Sure! I'll be at grandfather's."

"In Long House?"

"Exactly. Bye!" He sprang so fast that she almost couldn't notice when he had left.

"Children..." She said to herself. "Good that I still don't have my own, if I had to watch on them like I have on Thomas..." Now the woman smiled. "Well, someday probably I'll have to..."

she stopped her conversation with herself and began her work, and everything was done in couple minutes. Juliet was about to leave to the Long House when young Native entered the wigwam.

"Wingapo, is Pocahontas home?" The guest said with Algonquian.

"Hello, no... Pocahontas is... with John." Of course Juliet a bit mixed English with Natives' language which caused a smile on visitors face.

"Oh, sorry, I should know that... Sorry. I'm Pocahontas's friend. My name is Nakoma." Now the Indian woman spoke with quite fluent English. "Did you say that Pocahontas is with John? You mean with John Smith?"

"Yes, at least I saw her with him, when I was leaving Jamestown yesterday morning."

"So he really returned to Chesapeake? Oh, so that is why she is gone for so long... But if I may ask, who are you?"

"I'm John's sister. My name's Juliet."

"I know that it can be not my business but what are you doing in Pocahontas's wigwam?"

"I was taking care of Pepsicanough, he wanted to show me the village, and it got late, so we stayed here. And, now sorry, I have to go. I guess Pocahontas will be here soon." She looked at Nakoma to give her a sign that she don't want to continue the conversation, and went towards the Long House.

When Pocahontas and John Smith reached Comoco was already very sunny and hot. Both of them was smiling to each other, happy that they are together. The captain looked around. He saw the village for the first time during the day, and he really liked what he saw.

"I even didn't expected that Algonquians could have so big villages, it's almost as big, as the town I was born in. I cancel everything what I said about poor condition of your houses, and about using the land properly." He grinned.

"Oh, John, don't be kidding, those wigwams are good only for spring and summer, during the winter and fall we must live in another village, because deers are moving, and they are main source of our food."

"So, next month your people have to move to another place, right?" He asked lifting his brow in motion of surprise.

"Well, yes. But this year Pepsicanough and I won't go with the tribe. Of course if you..."

"Pocahontas, don't finish. Of course you can! I thought that last night you said something about every night together..." The man kissed his beloved. "So whole winter, we can spend in Jamestown? I mean, that you won't have to come to Comoco, right?"

"You are." She smiled and kissed him back. "John, do you still remember that night when you were brought here?"

"I do, but mostly because of what had happened on the glade before Kocoum was shoot." Smith looked into Pocahontas's eyes. "I'm not angry with your father for restrain me, if you wanted to ask about this. Actually, he can be angry with me, since I did love to you, and than left and never came back."

"You did come, you are here now. Our son showed that hes more adult than we are."

"Yeah, and I even know who gave him this feature..." He smiled and kissed her again, to stop her from talking.

The two went further, to Pocahontas's wigwam. Somebody was already waiting for them.

"Nakoma!" Called Pocahontas. "Are you waiting for me?"

"I am." The friend was different than normally. "Where you've been for all the time?"

"I'm sorry for telling you this, but it's not your business."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Said Nakoma with sarcastic tone of voice. "And I suppose you know that a strange woman was with your son for all night long?"

"Probably you mean Juliet, yes I know. She's my future sister-in-law, John's sister." Smiled Pocahontas.

"She's right." Added Smith. "Juliet was taking care of Pepsicanough when we were busy. It got dark, so my sister convinced our son that they should stay here."

"Why you disturb us?" Nakoma got angry now.

"Well, John is going to be my husband, so he can join every conversation I take part in."

"Nakoma's right, I'd better go and find Thomas. See ya." Smith smiled and went off.

As soon as John disappeared among wigwams Nakoma began:

"Pocahontas, are you crazy? He left you with a baby and even didn't write a word if he's still alive! Are you sure that this man won't do the same again?"

"Of course not! John just couldn't come here earlier, he had a duty of work for his king. And I understand it, very often we also have to resign from what we wish to be loyal to my father."

"If he would love you, he would say 'no' to his king like you did to your father."

"Is that all what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, many people are uneasy of English woman's presence here, better for her to go where she came from."

"Nakoma, you're changing your mind very easily. At first you wanted me to send Pepsicanough to England to find John, and now when both of them came back, you don't like it. Could you explain it?"

The friend was silent so Pocahontas decided that this topic is already finished. She smiled and looked at Nakoma.

"Okay, I think you don't have any more arguments, if so, let me go and talk to my father." The two left the wigwam and Pocahontas went towards the Long House.


	3. Chapter 3 The serious talking

By this time John Smith found his son talking with Powhatan in front of the Long House. The chief imminently notice the presence of the captain, and looked in his direction. The younger man spoke first.

"Wingapo, chief." Smith's voice wasn't so confident as usual.

"E-wee-ne-tu, John Smith." A small smile came across older man's face. "As I can see you already recovered your wound..." His voice was a bit sarcastic.

"Yes, I'm fine now, and strong enough to take care of two most important people in my life. This is the reason of me being here. May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course, let's talk in my wigwam."

"Dad, what's going on?" Asked Thomas.

"It's alright, nothing bad is going to happen. Calm down, my boy." Smiled the captain and followed Powhatan into chief's house.

The chief sat down on his throne to be much higher than his guest.

"So, you wanted to speak with me about something?"

"Yes. Great chief, I know that I hurt your daughter, but there was no use. My king ordered me to stay in London and for seven years I've had to work for him under threat of being killed for my romance with Pocahontas. I had no choice, and no possibility of escaping from my country. I've never forgot about her, never stopped loving her. If I could, I'd be here many years ago. I regret my decision of going back to England, I should've stayed, than, Pocahontas would be happy with a child and a husband. Mighty Powhatan, please, let me take care of your daughter and grandson, and be Pocahontas's husband. I promise, she won't be hurt anymore, I will always be by her side."

The chief looked at Smith with anger.

"If your words were true, you would come back sooner. But, alright, I will give you one more chance, I have to sink my debt. You can marry Pocahontas by one single condition, you have to become one of us."

"What am I to do?" Asked Smith.

"You have to take new name, and swear that you will take care of my daughter like you were an Algonquian warrior."

"I'm afraid it could be difficult for me to get use with your culture, but I will do my best. However, I must ask you for one more thing. It would be safer for Pocahontas and our son to live in fort."

'Again that angry look.' Thought John.

"I told you what I want from you. And now, let me think alone." Said Powhatan and gave a sign to the captain to leave the Long House.

As soon as Smith left the wigwam, he found Pocahontas in company of Pepsicanough and Juliet. He smiled when he saw them talking and joking together.

"Pocahontas!" He called and in couple seconds the woman was in his arms. "I was talking to your father, he allowed me to be your husband and Thomas' father!" With these words he kissed the Native.

"Really? What he told you?" Asked Pocahontas as Smith broke their long kiss.

"Well, I can marry you under one condition, I have to become one of your people."

Pocahontas looked at John with fear in her eyes.

"What? My father asked you to get new name and live like you were Algonquian?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It means that you have to pass the test. And it's impossible for English man to pass it, even for you." She looked into his blue eyes and said seriously. "I have to talk with him. My father can't force you to bring new name which is connected with new religion!"

"Pocahontas, if this is necessarily to be with you, I'm ready for it. Even if I have to live in this village till my life is through. I'll do everything to be with you." Again Smith kissed the woman.

"I know, John, I know. But If I am to be honest I prefer to live with you in Jamestown, I have enough of those movings every autumn. Please, take Pepsicanough and Juliet to the fort, I'll join you in the evening."

"Alright. Wanna us to take some of your belongings?"

She smiled at her companions.

"If you could take some blankets, and the basket of corn... They're put together near the entrance of my wigwam."

"Sure, no problem. Be careful when you'll be going to Jamestown. Maybe try to come before it's dark?"

"I'll try, John. See you later." She said with a big smile and went towards Powhatan's wigwam.

As Pocahontas entered the Long House, she saw her father sitting on his throne. He seemed to be angry.

"Wingapo, father. How are you?" Asked the woman.

"I have hard time, my daughter."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"John Smith came to talk to me. He has asked to seek your hand in marriage. But I'm not quite sure if he is the right man for you. You know that I prefer Remocoe to be your husband, he is loyal and strong..."

"But he hates Pepsicanough! Well, actually me as well. Moreover, I don't love him. Father you know very well that I never stopped loving John Smith. I won't marry Remocoe."

"I let you to have some time before you will marry Kocoum, but you were young than. Now you are twenty five, and this is the last chance for you to get married."

"I will do this, with John Smith. I met him just before I came here to talk to you, and he told me that you already accepted him. I only would like to ask you to not forcing John to pass the Huskanaw. Only strongest men in our village are able to pass it. What's more, you have an obligation of gratefulness, father. John doesn't have to do anything more to be my husband, it's enough that he loves me and our son."

The chief was silent, he just gave her a look of anger.

"Matoaka, where I made a mistake in bringing you up?" Now she felt a cold chill on her back. Her father never called her with real name, unless he was mad at her. "Not only John Smith used you and left with a baby, but he's not one of us. I am grateful to him for saving my life, but it doesn't mean that he can marry you."

Now Pocahontas had anger in her eyes as she spoke with cold tone of her voice.

"You already accepted him, you can't change the decision now. I'm going to live in Jamestown now, with John, our son and John's sister. Even if you won't give us the marriage, actually I don't care if we have it, Ahone knows that we love each other, and we're married to one another in our hearts. Ah-nah, father." As she exited the Long house she thought it was the hardest conversation with Powhatan she ever had. Even this one eight years ago, when she told her father that he's going to have a baby was easier! She couldn't understand her father. At one side he wants her to get married, but on the other when somebody came to ask about her as his wife he isn't very happy about it.

'Oh, never mind! Important is that John's here, and he still loves me.' Thought the Native and entered her wigwam.

"Where are your blankets? We're moving to another village soon." She saw Nakoma sitting on a deer skin mat.

"This year Pepsicanough and I won't go with you. Now I'm going to live with John in Jamestown." Answered Pocahontas. That's why John took the blankets."

"Are you crazy? You are going to live with pale one?" Asked the visitor.

"Nakoma, he's Pepsicanough's father and my future husband. John Smith isn't just an Englishman. Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine." Pocahontas smiled and put her hand on Nakoma's shoulder. "I know that you can be worried, but trust me, my friend. I will come to our winter village soon." With this said Pocahontas took her last belongings and went towards Jamestown.


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing second adventure

This morning began as couple last ones; Smith was working in living room, Pepsicanough was with other kids from the fort, and Pocahontas with Juliet were cleaning after breakfast. During that the two was laughing and telling stories from each other's childhood. But suddenly they heard knocking to the door. Pocahontas went to open it.

"Nakoma, how are you?" She said as she saw her best friend. "Come in."

"La-tee-nah. Actually I just came to say good-bye. We're leaving tomorrow, at daybreak."

"So soon? I thought it'll be next week or so..."

"Well, the nights are really chilly now, and deers begin to move towards the mountains. Kekata says that the spirits told him that winter will come within two weeks."

Pocahontas looked at her friend.

"You really believe him? You know, sometimes I'm wondering if he actually can talk with the spirits... If anyone does..."

"Maybe we'll go for a walk?" Proposed the guest.

"If I'm not needed here for a while..."

"Sure, go. We'll be alright." Said Juliet.

"Don't worry 'bout us." Added Smith.

"That's my family." Pocahontas said proudly. "They're always easygoing. You even don't know how wonderful it is to be with them..."

"I guess so." Said Nakoma sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Pocahontas when the two of them were already outside the fort. And suddenly she realized what was the reason of her friend's sadness. "Nakoma, I know you miss Secotin, but it's not your fault that he left. Look, I waited for John to come here for almost eight years. Maybe he will come back too? Where did my father send him, to Potomac? A year ago?"

"No, it's already three years! And he was sent to Mannahoacks. I'm afraid that Secotin's or dead or he had found a better wife than I was..."

"Well, I know my step-brother and he wouldn't marry no one but you. You are his wife, and I'm sure that he remembers that. I don't remember what mission he got from our father, but I know it was something serious... What was that...? All I can think of now is going on north... Don't worry, he'll be back soon." The woman looked at the gray cloudy sky. "You're right, the winter is about to come. If the snow won't fall too soon I'll come to the village in couple days. I need to speak with my father."

"About you and John Smith?"

"How did you know?!"

But Nakoma didn't say anything more. Pocahontas just looked at her friend, and smiled.

"Sorry that I hurt you. I didn't think that What I said could make you sad. I understand you very well, Nakoma. I had to live without John longer than I thought I could bear. Remember, when John Smith left you were the one to cheer me up. You told me that as long as I love him, he is still here with me. Now I'm telling you the same about Secotin."

"Thanks." Said the friend and began to walk towards her village. "Oh, by the way, I brought Percy here, but... he's gone. I don't know where he left me... Sorry for that."

Pocahontas began to laugh.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. Probably he'll be here before dark."

"Hope so. If he would get hurt I would never forgive it myself."

"Oh, don't be kidding. It's a dog, he can take care of himself." Said the woman with longer hair.

"Okay, if so... I'd go now. I have much to do before moving to winter village. If we wouldn't meet each other during your visit, see you at the beginning of the spring."

"Take care, and don't worry. I have a strange feeling that Secotin will be back sooner than you can imagine." Smiled Pocahontas and went back to the settlement.

The whole day had passed on preparing house for the winter. John was storing the wood and trying to catch some fish, however this second activity ended badly for him, since he slipped on a stone and dove in icy water. He was walking towards the house to change wet clothes when Pocahontas was just going to find him.

"Oh my! What had happened? Why you're so wet?" She asked with a laughter.

"Well, fishing isn't my best profession. I just slipped on a stone trying to catch a fish." He chuckled. "How your people do this that they don't get so wet, eh?"

"See those baskets near the river?"

He nodded.

"You have to put them into the water, and wait. That's all."

"Okay, if it is so simple... show it, Little Mischief."

"Alright, but at first you should change, it's getting really freeze." She smiled. "I don't want you to be sick."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He lanced his lips on her cheek. "You even don't know how important for me are words you said to Nakoma in the morning. It means a lot not only for me, but also for my sister."

she didn't pay any attention to the fact that John's clothes are completely bedraggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Watch out, you'll get wet!" Laughed the captain.

"I don't care. Today I fully realized how happy I am to be with you." She said.

"Right, it's a miracle that we're actually together again. And to think that everything thanks to our son..." With that said Smith kissed Pocahontas and they went towards their house.

Later on they went to the river for a walk.

"John, may I have a request?" Asked Pocahontas.

"Sure, go ahead, dear." Smiled the captain.

"In the morning my father and tribe are going to our winter village, but I have something important to talk with my father... Could you go with me to this village?"

"Of course. When you wanna leave?"

"In a week, maybe? I don't know. We can go only if there won't be snowing, the way isn't easy. For winter we live in the mountains."

"Alright." He smiled. "And probably you want to tell your father when you will marry me?"

"I'd like to, but, I don't want to force you to this marriage. For me important is that I can be close to you, that every day I can spent by your side."

Smith smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm happy to hear it, but you're right, we should decide when we'll get married. I know that it can't be a traditional wedding, the priest won't give us the marriage."

"Is it because I'm a pagan?"

The captain didn't answer.

"John?"

"Am I to answer?" He asked sadly. "You know that I don't care, but Hunt is a traditionalist and... Well, whatever, I'll try to convince him, no matter what."

"Last night I was thinking about us." She said. "What if I wouldn't...?"

"Wouldn't what, Pocahontas?" He smiled.

"A pagan can't get married with Catholic, right? But what if only one of us would make the vow? I heard about such situation in England. I overheard it from Ben and some settler's talking."

"Maybe it is a solution... But, I'm not sure what Hunt would say. Okay, tomorrow I will go to his and talk about this idea. And, what about Pepsicanough? It has to be also your decision, even though we allowed him to chose, both of us must have the same opinion. So, what do you think?"

"I agree, I have nothing against it. He is half English, and he should be brought up also in your culture, not only one, like he was for last eight years."

Now the two narrowed back to Jamestown, since it began to getting really cold and windy. As they reached the fort, one of the boys came to them and asked about Pepsicanough.

"We thought he was playing with you all day long." Said John.

"No, sir. He did only in the morning, later on he said that he's going to find... I don't remember the name, but I think it is some animal. Oh, a raccoon, sir." Answered the kid.

"Well, thanks." The man smiled. "If you would see him, tell him that he have to go home immediately."

"Ay, sir."


	5. Chapter 5 The second adventure

Maybe an hour later it began to getting dark, but Pepsicanough was still gone. Pocahontas started to be really worried, since the boy never got late before. John tried to cheer his beloved up, that the boy will be home in a while, but when it got completely dark, the captain took his knife, jacket and musket and went to the forest. Before he left he just asked Pocahontas to stay home, and Juliet to go to the governor and ask him to send couple men along the river side.

"I will go there." Said Pocahontas.

"No, darling, you better stay here in case he would be back. Oh, and Juliet, please come back as soon as possible, I don't want Pocahontas to be alone now." He didn't wait for an answer and left shotting the door behind him.

Meanwhile somewhere, far in the woods, a small boy was instantly calling his favorite raccoon.

"Meeko! Meeko, where are you?!" He was hungry and tired, but also desperate to find the animal. In forest was dark, a cold rain began to fall and the wind got very strong, however, Thomas payed no attention to the weather nor the fact that his only clothes were linen shirt and short pants. The boy was trembling from cold, but he didn't want to go back home without Meeko. After maybe an hour later, he reached the big rocks, so he sat among them for a while to take some rest before going further in the woods. He wasn't sure if he is still on Powhatan's territory or not. The boy knew very well that if he already left grandfather's land, he might be even killed for being here, but more important was to find where Meeko was. Suddenly something warm with fluffy tail jumped on Pepsicanough's shoulder – it was his beloved raccoon!

"Meeko, you're here! You even don't know how much I was worried about you!" The kid held the animal as it was a toy. "Oh, I will never allow you to go so far anymore!" He said as he began to walk back. Unfortunately Thomas wasn't familiar with this part of the forest, so soon he got lost. It got very late, and cold and the boy had no more energy to go back home. Than he called to mind his uncle's advice to climb a tree and wait till it gets bright, if he would ever lost his way in the woods at night. Thomas did so. He found comfortable place among branches, and fall asleep.

It was after sunrise when Pepsicanough heard a male voice calling him.

"Hey, boy! What are you doing here, alone?" Asked a man not much younger than John Smith. "Did you lost your way?"

Thomas opened his eyes to see an Algonquian warrior sitting next to him, on next branch.

"Yeah, I was looking for my raccoon." He answered pointing the animal laying on kid's chest. "I spent all day and night on searching." The boy finished and yawed.

"Which village are you from? I guess you're from Powhatan's nation?"

"I am. I was born in Comoco."

The warrior smiled.

"Me too. So maybe you want me to take you home? I'm just going to our village."

"La-tee-nah, but now I'm living in Jamestown, with my family."

"Oh my! If you live with English, you must be Pepsicanough, my sister's son! You were so small when I left. You might not remember me. I'm Secotin, your mum's older brother." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, I really didn't recognize you!" Replied the boy, and held the mighty warrior. "How are you? And where have you been? Did you see many new places?"

"Actually, I've been to Mannahoacks for all the time. I was sent there to keep the village for last couple years, fortunately now the village has new chief, so I can go back home. But better let's talk about events here. How's your mum? From you said I guess that she found an English husband?"

"Yeah, she's engaged with my father! I went to England to find him, and dad came here with me and his sister!"

Secotin looked at his nephew with a surprise.

"So, John Smith came back?"

"He did! We all live in Jamestown!"

"I'm very glad to hear it. I know how much your mother missed him. And, tell me, how's Nakoma? Did my father find her new husband?"

"I don't think so. All the time I remember she was living alone since you left."

"Hope that you're right." The uncle ruffled boy's hair. "Alright, enough of this talking. Come one, I'll take you home now."

"But I have no idea where we are. How I will show you where to go?"

"Pepsicanough, I walked all this forest before you were born! I know every path here. I know exactly how to reach Jamestown in half an hour. I must've walk around last day." After maybe a quarter, they did a stop as the boy asked. However, he was so tired that he could do any step further, so Secotin had to carry Pepsicanough for the rest of the way. As they neared the fort am fair-haired man coming fro the opposite direction came closer to the two, with musket homed in on the warrior.

"Put my son on the ground, and make several steps back. Than tell who are you, and why you have the boy."

The Native did what he was asked to do, and than spoke.

"Okay, you can put it down, I'm a friend." The Algonquin tried to speak English. "My name's Secotin, I'm Pocahontas's brother. I found Pepsicanough in the woods, sleeping on the tree with this crazy raccoon, Meeko. I thought it would be good to take him home. John Smith, was it? Please, put your weapon down, I'm really boy's uncle. You can take me to Pocahontas, if you don't believe me."

"You don't have to." They heard the voice behind them. "John, let him go. It's really my brother."

"Alright." Said Smith and put the musket on his back. "I'm sorry for that. Actually I should say 'thank you' for bringing my kid back, not trying to shot you."

"It's alright." Said Secotin. "I understand you. You're not used to, as English use to say, savages walking with your child in his arms. You showed that you can really protect those who you love." Smiled the warrior.

"I'm grateful for finding this urchin. We've been looking for him for all night long." Smiled Pocahontas as she held her older brother. "How are you? So much time..."

"I'm very well. But I have enough of being the chief. Never again! I can't decide for others. I just can't force them to do anything. I'm too gentle."

The woman began to laugh.

"How it can be that one of the best warriors in our village is too gentle?"

"Oh, Pocahontas, you're always making laugh of me!" He couldn't help but also began to laugh.

The three and the boy in his father's arms went to the fort and the house in the corner of the settlement, Meeko followed them.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting with the chief

The winter came early this year, it was the end of November, but the snow was already everywhere. It covered the fields near the fort, and all trees in the woods. This morning was very sunny and frosty, however Pocahontas decided to go to the winter village in the mountains.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Asked Juliet as John was following his future wife.

"Don't worry. I've been walking in stronger cold than this. Can't..." He didn't finish, cause his sister stopped him.

"Yeah, sure, John. Better be careful, and stop with this boasting."

"Hey! I am the older sibling, so don't order me, okay?" He laughed.

"Okay, okay."

Now Thomas ran after his father.

"Dad, when you'll be back?" Asked the boy.

"Tomorrow evening." Answered Smith.

"Good, but," now he whispered, "but, remember that tomorrow is mum's birthday!"

"Oh, shi... ugh... Okay." He wanted to bewitch, but he stopped himself, and just tried to not show that he forgot about it. "Luckily, I'm ready for this occasion." Smiled the captain, and he followed Pocahontas, disappearing in the forest.

The boy observed the edge of the British territory for a while longer, and when he felt cold, he entered the house.

"So, what you want to do, today?" Asked the aunt putting more wood to the fire.

"I have to think of a gift for mum." Said the boy.

"Maybe I can help you? What occasion is it?"

"Her birthday. It's tomorrow!"

Juliet thought for a while.

"What your mum likes the most?"

"Well, my dad." He grinned.

"Oh, Thomas, not who but what. I meant something like, I don't know, jewelery or so." She said looking at her nephew with a smile.

"Nope. Nothing like that." Pepsicanough sat on the chair and put his head and arms on the kitchen table in act of resignation.

Juliet came to him, and touched his shoulder.

"I think I know what we can give her. Look, your parents are going to marry, right? So, let's do something that is connected with it." She gave him couple coins. "No, if you can, go to clothier and buy big bale of sateen, and try to find some shells somewhere, if it is possible in winter."

"Shells I can get from my uncle, he has lots of them in his village. But this sateane..."

"Sateen." She corrected him.

"Okay, sateen... what if there is nothing like it?"

"Well, than ask about any such soft and delicate material. Oh, and it would be perfect if this would be white or ivory color. Actually, better this second option."

"What do you want to do with it?"

"We will prepare the wedding dress for Pocahontas."Grinned the aunt.

"Great!" Called Thomas, took the money from the table, wore his warm jacked and sprang out to clothier's workshop.

About a quarter later the boy was back with the sateen, and put it on the sofa in living room. He looked at the material and smiled. It was shining like a water in hot summer day.

"Good job, my boy." Smiled Juliet as she stood by him. "So, now, I will begin the dress, but at the end I will need some shells... You said that you know where to find them?"

"Yes, in uncle Parahunt's village, just couple miles from here, on the opposite bank of the river."

"Okay, do you have some money left?"

"Not really, the man told me that sateen is very expensive, and that I even have too small money."

"Oh, great, I see that here everything is more expensive than in England. Well, never mind. So, how you want to pay your uncle?"

"Uh... With blue beads, all the Natives love them, and think it's very valuable."

Juliet laughed.

"Really? But this is cheap like water!"

"I told ya that Natives are naive, didn't I?"

"Oh, Thomas, don't say this, remember that the Natives are also your people. You and your mother are one of them."

The boy rolled his.

"Alright. You've won. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, just wait, I'll give ya those beads."

Meanwhile, Pocahontas and John Smith were walking through the forest to Algonquian winter village. The snow was incredibly deep for this part of the year, it was near to their knuckles, and it was still snowing.

"Pocahontas, are you sure that it is an good idea to go to the mountains? It can be dangerous." Said the captain.

"Don't worry, we're not far from our destination. Maybe an hour of walking." She grinned.

"Alright, but how you will know where to go, under the snow everything looks the same."

"See the small cuts on some trees? There are our signs where to go," answered the woman with a smile.

"Fine, so at least I'm sure that we won't get lost. But aren't you cold? This deer skin doesn't look like it was something warm."

"Just like your cloak."

"It's not so slender as yours."

She stopped and looked at him.

"John, I know that you take care of me, but don't worry. I'm fine. Well, maybe my hands are a bit too cold."

He smiled, and gave her his gloves.

"Here, take this. They should help you."

"Thanks." She said with a smile, and began new topic. "John, what will we do about what Mr Hunt told us?"

"All we have to do is telling our son more about protestantism, and what new duties he'll have when he'll get baptized. As far as I remember, Pepsicanough wanted this, so I don't see any trouble."

"Me as well." She smiled. "You know, he hates our rituals. The only one holidays he likes are the first day of Spring and crop holiday at the end of summer. The rest ones, he always avoids. Once he escaped to the forest and we were looking for him for all day long."

"Clever boy, he knows how to escape from things he doesn't like." Laughed Smith. "And I think that the most he hates is the victimize people and animals. When he came to London, we went to Willoughby, the village I was born in. I had to go to church near which my parents are buried, and Juliet took him inside the kirk, and they entered just when the priest was communicating."

"What?"

"It's how we give a sacrifice to God. It's nothing like killing anybody or anything. We give a bread and wine. It's a symbol of the greatest sacrifice ever, when Jesus turned the bread and wine into his body and blood."

"So, you don't have to give a blood to your God?"

"Right. He's more like your Ahone, the creator of whole world and all living things."

"So, you have only one God?! I mean is only He responsible for everything in this world? And what about those bad things? If you say that God is good... so why bad things happen all the time?"

"You call this creature... Okewas...? I guess. The bad god who wants the fresh blood, right?"

"Yeah." She said sadly. "He's the one who needs death of children when he's getting very mad."

Smith smiled at her.

"The English also have such god, he's not so cruel, but he's responsible for bad things." He knew very well that his explaining is way too trivial, but he didn't know how to say it in other ways to somebody who has the contact with his religion for the very first time. "We call this bad god Satan or evil. But, I'm afraid that I'm not the best religion teacher. Maybe Hunt would be better person to tell you this...?"

"It's fine, I think I know what you want to show me. And you're right, the war god is very bad, and that what my people can seemed to be uncivilized for English because of those cruel rituals."

"Well, maybe... but, I know that not everybody in your village likes them, and I'm thinking not about only you. Hope that you know that I don't think about you or any of your people as a savage?"

Pocahontas hugged him.

"Of course, I know. You and your sister are the only English people who were friendly to Indians from the first meeting."

"Well, at first I almost killed you. Remember? I jumped from behind the waterfall with musket ready to shot."

"But, you didn't kill me. You just put the weapon down, and came towards me... and I just escaped..."

"I'm not surprised. Not every potential killer becomes a friend." He grinned.

"You became somebody closer than even the best friend." She smiled and kissed him.

Smith kissed her back, he only regretted that they are in the middle of the forest instead of being at home or at least in wigwam in the village. Pocahontas seemed to be thinking the same because she broke off the kiss and trying to catch her breath again, she said:

"Let's go now. It's only a mile to the village from here. Than we'll have a place to warm up."

"Hopefully it'll be an individual hut?" He grinned.

"John!" Pocahontas couldn't help but laughed. "If you want I can ask my father to give us such."

"Better you do. I wanna have an occasion to be with you alone. At home there's always Thomas and Juliet. Well, she can understand us, and she doesn't run into our room without a warning, but Pepsicanough... I like when he's doing that, but sometimes..."

"I think I know what you mean." The woman giggled. "Alright, I will ask my father for a hut as far from the center of the village as possible."

Now both of them began to laugh, and they stopped only when they reached Powhatan's winter village. At the entrance the guards stopped them.

"Pocahontas, you can go in, but why on Earth you are with a pale one?"

"You are sometimes so stupid, Tatacoope. It's my future husband, so you have to let him in. If you don't believe me, ask my father."

"Isn't he the one who killed Kocoum?" Asked the second guard.

"John didn't kill anybody! And now, if this is clear, let us in!" Pocahontas got angry now.

"It's alright, love. Go and talk to your father. I'll come tomorrow morning and we'll go home." Smiled the captain.

"No, we came here together and both we will stay here. But you have to wait a while, I must find my father."

"Okay, as you like," he looked at her playfully. "I'll be hanging around."

Smith was observing Pocahontas, who entered the village, but after few seconds she disappeared in the crowd. The captain made his way to the forest, and tried to find out what kinds of trees are in nearest surrounding, but there was too much snow to recognize anything. He looked at the mountain, not so far from where he was standing now. It seemed to be blue like a color of the sky before the storm.

'So that's why they call this ridge the Mountains of the Blue Mist... Incredible! And to think that the settlers don't pay any attention to riches which are around them... Pocahontas was right, not only gold is precious. The nature is more important.' Smith thought as he walked farther into the woods.

"John!" He heard behind him, so he turned into the direction of coming Pocahontas.

"You're quick. I even didn't have time to wonder where we exactly are." He said as she was already in his arms.

"I know that you're clod, so I tried to find my father as fast as I could. He's waiting for us in his wigwam."

"Alright, lets go then. I'm already cold like I've never been before."

The couple walked to the hut in the middled of the village, when Nakoma joined them.

"Pocahontas, it's great to see you! You will never believe who came back home!"

"Secotin?"

"How did you know?!"

"Well, he found Pepsicanough in the woods couple weeks ago. It was the day after you went to Jamestown to tell me that you're leaving for the winter. Thomas was looking for Meeko, and got lost, and Secotin brought them back to Jamestown."

"He didn't tell me that."

"You know him, even better than I do, even though he's my step brother. He hates to boast." Smiled Pocahontas.

"Of course, I hate! It's like making a hero of oneself!" To the three came the tall warrior with a deer on his muscular shoulder girdle. "How is my wife?" He asked as he stood by Nakoma.

"Fine, I suppose." She said.

"Hey, where's Pepsicanough? Did he get lost again?"

"Even don't joke this way!" The sister dug her brother in the ribs. "Luckily, he's safe and sound with Juliet, in Jamestown."

"Fine, I surrender."

"So soon? I thought you would fight with me like usual."

"Not this time, my little sister. Today, I have no time for ya." Now he again looked at Nakoma.

"Okay, so, we'll better go to talk with our father, I see that you two need to be in each other's company..." She grinned, and grabbed John's hand to pull him to follow her.

Smith went after Pocahontas, and after couple yards he asked:

"How long they are together? They seem to be like they were just married."

"Nakoma and Secotin hadn't see each other for three years. He, as a chief's son, had a duty to rule in one of the villages, but now our father allowed him to come back. I'm glad to see him again, especially because of Nakoma. I know how hard it was for her to live without him..."

"Yeah, you had to live as such too. But I didn't return so soon..."

"Because of me. I never gave you any signal that I want you to go back to Virginia." As she spoke those words, Pocahontas put her head on Smith's shoulder.

"Honey, it was my fault, I was too afraid of the king, and I stayed in London as he ordered me to, instead of looking for any opportunity of sailing off to Chesapeake." He kissed her feelingly.

The two didn't notice Powhatan, who just came to them.

"I see that you made the right decision, my daughter." Said the chief, which caused the kissing couple to separate for each other.

"Oh, I didn't notice cognize when you actually came to us, father." Said a bit blushed Pocahontas.

"Maybe we'll go to my wigwam? You two seem to be cold."

Powhatan's hut was the biggest one in whole hamlet. The walls were covered by furs of bears, deers and squirrels. It the middle of it was a great fire-place, which was making the whole room warm, and nice to be in. As they sat near the fire, Pocahontas began:

"Father, we came to tell you something."

"What is it, my daughter?"

"You know that John and I are engaged, but we didn't have the settled date of our wedding. We talked much about it, and asked the vicar, the English priest, about when we can get married, and he advised us to do it in April... sorry, I mean, in Cattapeuk."

"Pocahontas, does it mean that you're going to be one of them? You want to turn from your people and religion?"

"No, father. I will still be a pagan, in English understanding. But John have to marry me according to the rules of this people. This is the only way we can be together and live in Jamestown."

"Can't you live with your people, Pocahontas? John Smith could as well."

The woman smiled.

"But what about Juliet? And what's more Pepsicanough always dreamed of living among English. I will be coming to you as often as possible."

"Chief, do not worry, I will take care of Pocahontas and our son. When they are with me nothing bad is going to happen to them. I would never force them to do anything." Said John.

"Well, alright. I think I can trust you, John Smith. My daughter looks like she was really safe with you."

"I am, father. John protects me for all the time." Now she looked at Smith.

The captain knew this look very well and just nodded with a smile.

"Father, will you come for our wedding?"

"To the village of pale ones? No, I will never go there." Said Powhatan, which made Pocahontas sad. "But I will ask Secotin to go there, and than tell me everything."

"Father, please. It's the most important day in my life, next to Pepsicanough's day of birth. I hoped that you will come, I can't imagine this day without you."

"Pocahontas, I will not change my mind." He said, and let them go.

The woman looked at her lover with tears in her eyes. The captain knew how hard it was for her to hear that her own father won't be by her during the wedding.

"Pocahontas, don't worry, maybe you will convince your father..." Said Smith as they were near the palisade. "You still have chance to do so, we're staying here till tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot to ask my father to give us a place to stay..."

"It's alright. But now probably you wanna spent some time with Nakoma, don't you?"

"And what about you? What will you do, if I'll go and talk to Nakoma?"

"Dunno, maybe I'll get warm near one of those fire-places and than take a walk to the forest?"

"I'm going to ask Secotin to go with you. He knows this area better than you..."

Smith smiled, and hugged her.

"Alright, if this will make you sure that nothing will happen to me..."


	7. Chapter 7 The only one woman is right

Pocahontas woke up when it was still dark. She looked at John slipping by her, and smiled. How long she waited for that day, to see him so close, next to her in the wigwam, just like she dreamed to for so many years. He hadn't changed much since the day they said good-bye to each other eight years ago. Only his hair was bit longer, and now his fringe was falling down on his eyes, and maybe he already had first wrinkles, but for her John was still the very same man, she met at the waterfall on the first day of settlers' presence in Virginia. Pocahontas put her head on his chest and began to listen to rhythm of his heart, and than she felt John holding her stronger.

"Awake so early, darling?" He asked.

"And you?" She grinned.

Smith kissed her lovingly and looked in her dark eyes shining in the very first light of the day.

"How can I sleep when I have you by my side? I don't want to lose any moment with you." He said.

"Especially after a night like this one..." Added the captain after a while.

"John? Didn't... I didn't disappoint you?"

"You?! Never! Pocahontas, you're the only one who's right for me!"

"But... it wasn't like our first time..."

He smiled at her.

"Yes, it wasn't, but this doesn't mean that this night was worse than our first one." Smith began to make his way down her neck with his hand and later, his lips. "Please, let's stay here for couple hours longer..." He whispered into her ear. "At home we won't have occasion to be so close to each other."

Pocahontas only smiled as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. He took her reaction as agreement. She didn't have to wait long for his reaction. The woman felt his hands on her hips. Smith kissed her passionately, enjoying her lips against his. With every minute they were getting lost in the flight, and after a while they completely forgot about the world around them. His kisses and arm hands going through her body made Pocahontas moaning softly. Smith was happy to be so close to her and give his beloved so much pleasure.

"I love you more than life itself." Said Smith as he kissed her before they became one body.

She never thought she might hear him telling her this. John's voice was full of love. All she wanted now was to be the one body moved by one common rhythm. The moment of final ecstasy seemed to last forever, even though it was couple minutes. When everything ended, the captain lied next to Pocahontas, still holding her in his muscular arms. The woman put her head on his chest and just enjoyed him being so close to her.

"John?" She whispered.

"What is it, darling?"

"I don't know why I'm asking you this in such moment, but... Were you angry with me?"

"I've never been angry with you! I love you, and nothing can change it!"

"But, when I decided to stay... I told you that I loved you, but I didn't go with you to England and than..."

"Pocahontas, my love, it's not the time for this talking. Please, don't think about the past now. For last couple months we are together, and only this is important for me."

The Native closed her eyes, and lied in silence for a while. Smith knew what she was thinking about, and wanted Pocahontas to forget all these bad things which happened so many years ago. He looked at the sky through the opened roof of the wigwam, it was already bright, and the sun was quite high. For all the time he was holding Pocahontas tight in his arms, which gave her comfort and certainty that now only good things are to happen in their life.

"Thank you for this night and so wonderful awakening." She whispered.

"I'm glad that I could make you happy, my dear." He answered and kissed her feelingly. "I'll do anything for you."

Pocahontas wanted to say something, but they heard Nakoma's calling from the outside the hut. On this sound Smith rolled his eyes, but let his future wife go. Slowly Pocahontas got up, put on her deer-skin clothes and went out. As she was in the doorway John stopped her.

"Happy Birthday, love." He said with a big warm smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Secotin

Almost whole day they spent in Indian village. Smith was trying to learn as much as possible about the new culture he was about to enter for the rest of his life. Most of the warriors were skeptic about the visitor, but those, who know John at least from what Pocahontas told them, started to make friends with him. Especially friendly was Secotin. He was the one who introduced the captain into every day life in the village.

"So, if my crazy little sister wants to talk to my wife, maybe let's take a walk for a while?" Proposed the warrior.

"Why not? I haven't been here before, actually the only part of this land I already know is the fort, closest woods, and Comoco." Smiled Smith.

The two men went out the palisade, and narrowed to the mountains. After a while the Native began the conversation.

"My father told me that you and Pocahontas are going to get married. I'm glad of that. At last she'll be happy. I know how hard was the separation for her..."

"I understand her... So much time had passed. I was stupid, that I ever tried to respect orders of my king. I should come back here, as soon as I was able to walk." John said sadly. "That's why now I'm trying to do everything to make her happy, and sure that she won't be alone anymore."

"You're a good man. I see how my sister had changed since you came here. Again she's able to smile, and it isn't just an imitation of it pasted on her face." Secotin stopped and asked Smith to do the same. "Probably you know that my father asked me to go to your village to attend your marriage... He will never go there, he's just too stubborn. But, you can be sure, that I will come. Tell me, what will change between you and Pocahontas after the ceremony?"

"Nothing. Actually, it's only for some more rights for her and Pepsicanough. I love them now, and always will, no matter if Pocahontas is married to me or not. It's just for making the life among English easier for her. Don't worry, I won't be different than I am now. This two are most important in my life."

"That's good. If so, I'm sure, you're going to give my sister everything she needs to be happy."

"I'll do my best." Smiled Smith. "Oh, and I'm sorry for what happened couple weeks ago, when you brought Pepsicanough back. I think I was in England too long, and forgot how friendly is your nation."

The warrior began to laugh.

"It was funny, you were trembling, but holding your gun like you really wanted to kill me. One question, would you really kill me if I wouldn't put the kid on the ground and my sister didn't tell you that I'm her brother?"

"Well, probably yes. I'm glad that you left Thomas and make couple steps back, if not most probably you would be dead. I will sacrifice my life to protect Pocahontas and our son."

"I see that you're really devoted to them. Good, now I'm sure that this will be the right thing for you." Smiled the Native and handed a small necklace made of some bear teeth, put on a string. "This belonged to one of bravest warriors of our village, he also would do anything to protect not only his family, but all the people from our village. He gave me this, before our war with a tribe from the South, but I don't deserve such gift. Of course, I'd do everything for Nakoma, but I see that you're much stronger than me. Not because you have a gun, but because you're a strong soul man, with courage I've never had. I'm sure, that if Kocoum would be alive, he would agree with me that you should have this necklace."

"Kocoum? This man who was Pocahontas's fiancé?"

"Yes."

"Secotin, I'm really honored by your gift, but I can't take it. In a way it was my fault that he's dead. If I wouldn't come to the cornfield near Comoco to see Pocahontas, that night when Kocoum died, could ended differently. Nobody would know about her meetings with me, so he wouldn't follow her to the glade, and Kocoum could be alive now."

"But you didn't kill him, so? I know what really happened that tragic night, Pocahontas told me everything. But still I don't get your point."

"I just feel guilty about Kocoum, and besides that he gave you this necklace and I'm sure he knew what he was doing. You're brave, I can tell this, after that morning when you brought Thomas back home. Hope that you understand..."

"I do. Alright than." Secotin smiled. "Pocahontas is really lucky to have you... Truly man of honor, you know, I've never thought that English can be like that. Before I met you, I always thought that the newcomers are well..., even not men. But now, I know I was wrong. Thank you for showing me that we can't judge somebody only for their origin."

"It's not me, who showed you this. It's Pocahontas, if she hadn't taught me her way of perceiving the world, I'd be the same greedy, worthless guy I was before I got know her."

"Than, two of us had changed under her influence. My sister is unusual, isn't she?"

"She is." Said Smith with a smile. "Pocahontas never talked about you much... Actually, I know that you're her brother since that morning when you came to Jamestown with Pepsicanough. Before I only knew that she has many siblings, but that's all."

"Well, I'm only her step brother, we have the same father. My mother died before Pocahontas was born, so her mother brought me up. I know it sounds crazy, but in our culture chief must have more than one wife."

"I could never have another wife than Pocahontas..." Said Smith thoughtfully.

"I feel the same about Nakoma, that's why I'm so glad to be a common warrior, not a chief." Secotin looked at his future brother-in-law. "I'm wondering, have you ever thought about taking Pocahontas to England?"

"Only once. That day when I was leaving Chesapeake, eight years ago. But soon I understood that her place is here, not in my land. If you wanna know if I will ever go there with her, my answer is no, as long as it's safe for her to stay here."


	9. Chapter 9 The Birthday Gift

It was late afternoon when Pocahontas and John came back home. As they opened the door they saw Thomas helping Juliet in the kitchen, and a big package on the table.

"Hey, we're back!" Called Smith.

Pepsicanough ran to hug his parents.

"Hope you were polite." Said the father holding the boy.

"He's like an angel." Smiled Juliet as she came closer to the three. "How did it go?"

"Well, not so bad, however, I hoped to convince my father to come for the wedding." Said Pocahontas. "And how about you two? Hope you didn't have any problem with Pepsicanough?"

"Of course, not! I've never met such calm kid. In England I was a teacher, so I have some experiences with children, and I can say that Thomas is very polite."

Pocahontas smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you very much for taking care of him."

"Welcome." Smiled Juliet. "It was nice to spent some time with him. Actually, we have something for you, Pocahontas..."

The Native looked at her future sister-in-law curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come one, mum!" Said Thomas happily. "We were preparing this for all day long, yesterday!" The boy took the box from the table and handed it to his mother. "Please, open it, and tell if you like it."

Pocahontas did what her son asked her to, and she saw beautiful shining material, and as she put it off the pack, she realized it was a wedding dress!

"We thought that we'll give you something connected with your wedding..." Said Juliet.

"Happy birthday, mum!" Called Thomas hugging his mother.

The Native woman was moved by the gift. She never expected to have such a beautiful dress.

"You have no idea how happy I am. That you very much." She said hugging Juliet and Thomas.

"Glad to hear you like it." Answered Juliet.

They talked for a while longer before whole family sat at the table to begin their dinner, but suddenly John got up, and ran upstairs, and after a while he was back with a little blue box. Thomas, of course, knew very well, what was inside it, but he kept the secret.

"Pocahontas," began John, as he put the gift on the table, in front of his future wife. "I know that we're already engaged, but I'd like to ask you like the tradition says it should be... Will you marry me?"

"You're crazy, of course I will, you know it for last couple months!" Smiled Pocahontas hugging her beloved man.

"That's what I wanted to hear the most." Smiled John and kissed Pocahontas lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10 Robert Hunt

The winter lasted long this year, it was late March when the snow melt down, and first signs of the coming spring occurred. This morning Pocahontas was walking by the river enjoying the nice warmth of the sunny day. Just by her walked John Smith. It was their first spring together, and this season was about to be the most important in their lives. Once they were at the beach Pocahontas stopped and looked at the far horizon.

"John, do you miss England?" She asked uneasily, afraid of his answer.

"No, I belong to Virginia. Here's my home and future." He said with a smile, and hugged her tight. "You don't have to be worried about it, since I came here, I haven't thought of my country at least once. And I even have no reason to go back there, nor think of it."

The Native looked at her future husband with relief reflected in her eyes. She was afraid that he missed his home land, but he really seemed to feel Virginia like his home. They walked a while without saying anything, till they reached the place where the forest was meeting with the sea shore. Pocahontas remembered this place. Close to the fort, and not that far from Comoco, the place where they parted over eight years ago. She sighed with sadness. Smith noticed that, and again, put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why you're sad?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"This is this place... I haven't been here since you left..."

"Oh, Pocahontas, please, don't think of it at last. It's alright, we're together, and only this counts. Let's don't talk about the past anymore." With this said he kissed her lovingly, trying to confess his love for her with only this one kiss. "Now than, let's go back to fort, I guess it's time... for the talking with Hunt..." He said as they finally parted.

"How do you think what he'll say?"

"No idea." The answer was short, and Pocahontas could hear that John isn't really sure what they can expect from this talking.

"I'm nervous, John." She said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Remember that no matter what happens, we'll be together, and nobody can change that."

The couple reached the entrance of the fort soon, as just headed to the little house near the chapel, to talk with the priest.

"Good morning, Mr. Hunt." Said Smith as the owner opened the door.

"Good morning, sir. I suppose you wanted to talk about the marriage?"

"Yes. I hope we're not interrupting you...?"

"Oh, no, of course, not. Please come in. My wife is still asleep, but you know now she needs more rest... So, maybe lets talk in the office?"

Pocahontas and John followed the priest to what he called an office. It was just a room, where Hunt was working, when he wasn't in the chapel.

"Mr. Hunt, actually we have to important things to talk to you about..." John began. "The first is the marriage, and the second one..."

"And the second one is the baptism of our son." Finished Pocahontas.

"Well, than. Okay, but aren't there three things to do? I mean, of course, it's very good you finally decided to do it, but what about you, Pocahontas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're still... uhm..."

"A pagan?" Asked Smith.

"Yes. So how you imagine I can give you the marriage?"

The captain looked at the priest with very serious face.

"As far as I know, the Church law allows the vow made by only one of the spouses, if the second one is from different religion, and it is still valid marriage. I guess, we talked about it, before winter..."

"Yes, we did, but I hoped you will change your mind... You know that this will be something very hard to understand for people here?"

"Even if so, we will try." Said Smith.

"As you like. So now only the date..."

"Maybe next Sunday after the Easter? I think it would be a good date..."

"Well than. I will announce your marriage this Sunday." Said the priest. "But now let's talk about your son. He needs to attend the school to learn about the God."

"Me and my sister already taught him, everything he needs to be the member of the Church. I think he's ready."

"If so, I can baptize him as soon as you'll find the God-parents."


	11. Chapter 11 The Baptism

Within a fortnight two kids were baptized, both at the same day. Thomas Smith and little Virginia Hunt. The second child was very weak, so its parents decided to baptize it as soon as possible in case of its death. The older child was standing between his parents, carefully observing the ceremony of the baby of the priest.

"Dad, is it that always so little kids are to be given a name in church?" Asked Pepsicanough.

"Yes. But you were in better situation, cause you chose the name yourself." Smiled the father, and put his palm on son's shoulder. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Just behind them to the priest walked Juliet and the new governor of the colony, Thomas Dale. He was chosen not only because he had the same name as the boy, but throughout the winter he and John became close friends.

After the ceremony had ended the governor asked John and the rest of the family to go to his for a while. Dale's house was not in the fort, but couple yards behind the walls of the colony. It was one of first stone buildings here, and probably the biggest one. Inside everything was in rather dark colors, but it seemed nice to live in. As everybody sat in nice day room, which had its windows from the river side, Dale began the conversation.

"So, two most important events for your family will happen within a month, John. Today your son was baptized, and in two weeks you and Pocahontas are getting married."

"This spring is really a beginning of something new. Well, it brought new challenge for you as well, Tom." Smith used to call his friend with only the short of the name. "You came here not know the new orders from the king, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I just brought the letter, which I supposed was the new list of the government here. Actually, I expected to see your name on it... Brave captain Smith, who stopped the war between English and Natives."

"Well, I was proposed to be a governor here, but I just refused. If I would agree most of the time I'd be in the office, but I prefer to just enjoy being with my family." Smiled John.

"That's true, it's great honor to be a governor, but it brings lots of duties as well. I still don't have a wife, so I can spent even all day long at my office."

Smith smiled again at his friend.

"I bet, next year we'll see you as proud husband."

"Oh, come on. Who you think I could marry, eh?" Dale looked at his friend, but soon his eyes went to nice, young woman sitting next to her nephew. Today she wore light blue dress, and her long blond hair was gently flowing down her shoulders. The governor just couldn't force himself to stop looking at the woman. He even didn't notice when John asked next question.

"Hey, Tom!" Still nothing, which caused laughter of the guests.

"Did you say something, John?" Only now the governor made any reaction. "Sorry, I haven't heard you before..."

"I just asked when you need the map of the closest area. And how detailed it has to be, I mean, what do you need it for."

"Oh, just to know where the next colonies could be built, and if it would be easy to get there, and of course how far from Jamestown are the forts built after 1608. Just basic information."

"Alright, than I should be ready with it in maybe a month. Hope it'll be enough?"

"Yeah, sure." Answered Dale with a smile, but he was still thoughtful. "Oh, and, John, could you...uh... I mean, I'd like to get know this area better... Since the winter was very hard and long, I haven't gone out the fortification further than to this house..."

"Juliet knows it very well, already, so I think she can go with you, am I right?" Now Smith looked at his sister who smiled at brother's words.

"Of course, I could, Mr. Dale. When you'll like to, just tell..." The woman got bit blushed as she noticed a warm smile on governor's face.

"So, maybe talk a while." Said John. "I guess we leave you two. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." The captain slightly pulled out Pocahontas and his son, so Juliet was only with Dale now.

As the three of them were behind the palisade, Pocahontas looked at John.

"Why you did this? I mean, why you asked Juliet to go with Tom?"

"Haven't you seen how these two are looking at each other? I know very well what's going on, and don't worry, she's safe. I just know that she's well, interested in him, and Tom really wants to be closer to Juliet, so..."

"My husband is trying to be a matchmaker..."

"Mum, who's matchmaker?" Asked Pepsicanough not really knowing what his parents are talking about.

"It's a person who is, well, creating couples."

"Oh. So you want untie and Mr. Dale to be a couple, dad?"

"Maybe? Time will show..." Answered the father.

As they were walking through the main square of the colony, the group of kids came closer.

"Hey, Thomas, are ya goin'?" Asked one of the boys.

Pepsicanough looked at his parents.

"Okay, but please, stay in fort, alright?" Said Pocahontas.

"Okay, mum." As he spoke, he ran with the kids, and after couple seconds disappeared behind one of the houses.

Smith looked after his son, and smiled.

"He's so like me, as I was a child... Whole town I knew like it was just my yard..."

"But I'm sure you've never escaped like our son did."

"Well, not that far, but I did, actually. But, oh well, never mind. Better lets think about our wedding, now. We have many things to do, and it is only two weeks now."

"You're right." Replied Pocahontas, as she and John went home. Both thinking of the future for them and their son as real, complete family.


End file.
